Corazón rebelde
by AteneaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella y diesel son gemelos. Ella es mayor que el por tres minutos, Siempre fue lanzada a un lado por las personas que los rodearon, diesel fue siempre el hijo prodigo de cualquier padre. Sus únicas diferencias eran sus partes intimas y sus carácter. Bella estaba llena de palabrotas. Ella sacrificaría cualquier cosa por su hermano y lo protegería de si mismo y de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo nuestra niñez, Diesel fue siempre el elegido por mi madre el fue el valioso, el inteligente el que nunca hacia nada mal. Y no era todo una mentira.

Diesel es un diamante, una persona magnifica. A quien yo protejo de si mismo y de mi. El es mi hermano gemelo, compartimos cosas que otras personas no hacen. Es mayor que yo por tres minutos, y su sabiduría sobrepasa la mía.

Pero a veces siento que mi vida siempre tuvo un objetivo. Sacrificarme para su felicidad.

El es un jugador de beisbol americano tan famoso como the Beatles, pero nadie sabe que todo su éxito es debido a mi. Nos parecemos demasiado, y pocas personas saben que el tiene una hermana gemela.

Corte mi cabello a su estilo, también modifico mi voz muy parecida a la de el, me visto como el.

¿Saben que es incomodo? Usar protectores donde debería tener un pene.

El único que sabe nuestro secreto es mi madre y nuestro amigo en común Garrett. Mi madre y yo no nos mantenemos muy cercanas, ella siempre demostró su amor por diesel, y no es que la culpe pero siempre me sentí a un lado.

Soy de las que dicen palabrotas y hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren y como quieren. Odio tener jefes, soy una jugadora de béisbol maravillosa, pero mi crédito se lo lleva mi hermanito, si el beisbol fuera para mujeres seria la leyenda de este puto mundo.

Pero no le culpo, es mi hermano cuando lo necesito esta, cuando nadie me entiende el si.

Sin embargo cuando intentan cambiarme, las cosas se ponen calientes por estos lados y quiero asesinarlo, y solo esperamos que las cosas mejoren, para los dos.

* * *

Corrí con mi vida intentando anotar en carrera pensando que lo lograría. Llegue a home pero antes sentí el guante de ese louer en mi pierna izquierda.

-¡Quieto! – grite con mi voz de macho afeminado.

-Out. – grito el principal haciendo las señas correspondientes.

-¿Qué? – grite de vuelta acercándome a el. – Bastardo, eso fue quieto.

El principal hizo las señas de expulsión del partido mis compañeros o los de mi hermano me jalaban por el brazo hacia nuestra casa. Me detuve, plante mis pies y sin pensarlo le grite al principal.

\- Besame el culo maldito bastardo.

Se formo la grande, los jugadores comenzaron a pelear, yo estaba expulsada del juego y quizá de la temporada, el estadio cayo en un gran problema por mis palabras, mi cara salio en la pantalla grande y les saque el dedo grosero intentando ser lo mas macho posible.

Ese día hubieron mas de seis expulsados y yo fui noticia del día siguiente.

"¿Swan esta tomando drogas"?

-¿Ves lo que has hecho? – Hablo diésel, ¿Quién te pone de nombre diésel?

-Te hacia un favor. – me encogí de hombros. – y eso era quieto.

-Bella… - regaño el. – No importa si piensas que eras quieto o no, el principal manda y si el dice que fue out en home lo fue. Lo que hiciste fue…

-Sorprendente lo se. – mi cabello era bastante corto para que nadie sospechara de nuestro juego. – Si no te gusto arregla tu puta pierna, levanta tu culo del sofá y entra al juego.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué?

-Me han expulsado por tu culpa.

-Es cierto. – me levante del sofá cuando Garrett el mejor amigo de mi hermano entro.- ¿Te has enterado de la nueva?

El no miro el periódico, solo me sonrió.

-Siempre tan femenina. – Se sentó al lado de mi hermano gemelo. – Tan femenina y tan tu. Siento que se intercambiaron los papeles, en el útero. Tu tuviste que ser la niña. – señalo a mi hermano diésel. – y tu el niño.

-Es extraño. – sonreí. – Tu propio mejor amigo te ha llamado niña. – fui a la nevera tome una cerveza un trago y erute. – Niña.

-No le des alas Garrett. – hablo diésel en un susurro. – Solo quiero arreglarme.

-Supongo que tener una hermana gemela que sea idéntica a ti no es tan genial.

-No me parezco a esta bazofia caminante. – solté yo sonriente. – Soy un bombón americano.

-Bella…

Levante las manos dándome por vencida.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hermanito. No enviarme mas a esos estúpidos juegos. Se que soy una gran jugadora y que lo hago mejor que tu. Pero los arbritos se venden.

-No siempre funciona mandarle a chuparte el culo. – se carcajeo Garrett. – Ella tiene razón, no la envíes a jugar mas por ti.

-Que mama me perdone si le digo que tenerte como hermana es tener mucho dolor de cabeza.

-Y soy la mayor. – me regodee. –y hermosa.

-También muy marimacho. – silbo Garrett. – y grosera.

-¿Quién ha llamado a este espécimen al encuentro?

-Relájate, este espécimen solo vino a vigilar que tu hermano no sufriera un paro cardíaco. – toco su pecho. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, necesitando de un psiquiatra ya mismo o ella amanecerá muerta muy pronto.

-Yo cargo con el cuerpo. – se levanto Garrett y me subió a su espalda con facilidad. – No entiendo como las personas no se enteran que esta es tu hermana y no tu. – toco su trasero juguetonamente. – tienen distintos de estos.

-Solo bájame idiota. – gruñí. –Ademas uso almohadillas.

-¿Cómo puedes correr con eso?

-Las mujeres podemos hacer muchas cosas. – el me coloco en el sofá yo espere a que respondiera. – Diesel, lo lamento. – el se encogió de hombros.

-No es la primera vez que lo haces, pero lo haces. Y gracias por dar la cara cuando yo no puedo.

-No es la primera ni la ultima. Esos principales deberían aprender.

-Es cierto. – asintió Garrett. – patea su trasero a la próxima.

-Es una excelente idea.

-Solo para soñarla. – corto diésel. – ni se te ocurra hacerlo bella.

-Tranquilo. – levante mis brazos derrotada. – estoy expulsada, ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh si, eso. – lo pensó un minuto. - ¿Qué te dijo el manager del equipo?

Lo pensé un instante y sonreí.

-Que estaba bien eso de mandarlos a besar mi trasero pero que necesitaban mi bate y que era injusto para todos.

-Y tienen razón. – intervino Garrett.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado? – me cruce de piernas y sorbí de la cerveza. – El manager te ama en secreto, porque no dijo nada mas.

-En realidad vi el partido por Internet y fue bastante injusto lo que le hicieron a mis compañeros en muchas ocasiones y que el principal lo permitió.

-Además que ese dedito tuyo fue colosal.

-Una mosca a hablado. – sonreí. – Ese es mi dedo, dedo sexy.

-Dedo por el cual te expulsaron.

-Tengo problemas de carácter, ¿Qué querían que los abrazara a todos y les besara?

-El principal si.

-¿Otra vez la mosca?

Garrett se rió fuerte.

-Tengo que irme.

Aleluya. – susurre. – Espero cuando salgas te partas una pierna y no puedas curarla.

-Púdrete swan.

Sonreí y me levante del sofá.

-Creo que ire a dormir también.

-No tan rápido.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Que no. – suspiro diésel. – cuando tengas que ir al campo y tengas ese tipo de problemas solo dime que no, puedo llamar al manager y decirle que sufri una caída.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. – lo mire de soslayo. – No dejaría que algo así pasara. Somos gemelos eso hacemos.

-Yo no hago lo que tu haces. – dijo el. – nunca saco dedos ni digo malas palabras.

-¿Y? – pregunte cruzándome de brazos. – me robaron esa carrera. Y lo sabes

-Mejor vete, bella. Feliz noche.

-Ciau hermanito.

Eramos hermanos gemelos, no teníamos ninguna diferencia, solo que el tenia pene y yo vulva, pero de resto todo era muy parecido nuestros ojos, nuestro cabello nuestra sonrisa y yo era unos centímetros mas alta que el pero nadie lo notaba.

Muchas veces me juzgaron por ser como soy, pero nadie nota los sacrificios. Corte mi cabello como el para poder jugar cuando el estuviera en cama soy una gran jugadora de béisbol pero estemos claros, esa carrera me la robaron.

Y yo tenia que hacer las cosas que hice sino no viviría en paz. En fin, daba siempre la cara por el. Aunque era extraño, el se mostraba muy pasivo a diferencia de mi y cuando siempre explotaba y el publico veía la diferencia preguntaban si diésel estaba en drogas.

Su droga era yo.

Mi madre o nuestra madre no me caía muy bien, pues ella era reconocida por estar a la moda por ser hermosa, yo no. Y ella pretendía que yo como mujer fuera como ella.

Pero a la mierda.

-¿Alice? – pregunte cuando en mi celular apareció una llamada de mi mejor amiga. - ¿Qué hay?

-¿Diesel no te mato?

Bufe bajo mi aliento.

-El es un blandengue. – sonreí. – Pero no me confió. ¿Me has llamado para darme un pequeño sermón también?

-¿Quién mas lo ha hecho antes de mi?

-Garrett. – suspire. – aunque también me inspiro a patear al principal.

-Isabella… - hizo un sonido con la garganta. – Queria ir a verte hoy.

-Welcome but estoy cansada alice. La prensa me ha seguido a todos lados y he tenido que fingir todo el tiempo.

-Asi son las cosas, te dije – que no aceptara este acuerdo con diésel. – repetí con ella. – Exactamente, esto te atraería cosas asi.

-Lo se, pero es mi hermano. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Solo esperame en casa, ire por ti. Te invito a un café.

-Quiero dormir…

-Pero como no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere ire por ti. – colgó sin esperar a que yo pudiera decirle algo.

Me coloque unos vaqueros y una camiseta del equipo de béisbol de mi hermano y baje para esperar a alice.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pensé que te habías ido a dormir ya. – me encogí de hombros mirándole. - ¿sabes que existe una manera mas fácil de espiar a tus hermanas gemelas? Tranquilo, no haré nada que te averguense hoy.

-Bells. No esperaba eso, pero es extraño que salgas a estas horas y me interesa saber con quien por si tengo que salir a buscarte o esperar a que regreses.

-Alice vendrá por mi, quiere semonearme.

-Quiero escucharlo.

-En realidad no quieres. – Le dije de mala gana. – iremos a un café.

-No vuelvas tarde.

-Pero si lo hago no te preocupes, esa enana maléfica nunca hace nada lo suficiente divertido. Si veo a la prensa, ¿Puedo decirle que la marihuana esta dentro de tu organismo?

El se levanto con cuidado y sonriente coloco una mano en mi hombro.

-Buen intento, solo avisa cuando llegues.

Hice un puchero.

-¿Traeras a alguien a casa?

-Nop. – se asomo por la puerta y me miro extrañado. - ¿Por qué debería?

-Porque eres un jugador adinerado y muy famoso.

-Soy famoso por ti, a ti te debo ese merito. – entro a su habitación. – Enviale muchos saludos a alice.

-Alice te odia.

-Y no entiendo porque. – se cruzo de brazos. Yo levante mi mano inocentemente. – Si, ese odio tiene nombre. Isabella Marie.

-Solo quise que fuera mi cuñada, tu lo arruinaste todo.

-Ella es muy… brincona.

-¿Cómo me has dicho? – una vocecilla se escucho en el pasillo. Diesel me miro con sorpresa y se encerró en su habitación.

-Ha dicho que eres brincona.

-Bella. – se escucho del otro lado de la habitación. - ¿eres mi hermana o solo llevas mi sangre por placer?

-Ehm. – sonreí. – las dos cosas supongo. Te hago bullying. ¿No es lo que hacen los hermanos?

-¡Diesel! – grito alice. - ¡Sal cobarde!

El se asomo de nuevo mirándome con rabia.

-Primero, no soy cobarde y segundo relaja un poco la vena mujer. – suspiro. – bella solo intenta fastidiar.

-Te escuche decirme brincona.

Yo mire a alice como daba pequeño brinquitos.

-Creo que tiene razón.

-¡Calla swan! – me miro con rabia. – Eres igual a el.

-Yo no soy tan grosero.

-Yo soy un bombon americano.

Minuto de silencio.

-Brincona es una persona para mi que sea muy extrovertida y divertida. ¿tiene algo de malo eso?

-No. – alice se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con benevolencia.- no vuelvas a llamarme asi hombre insignificante.

-¿alice te acostaste alguna vez con mi hermano?

-Si. – chillo. – y no lo hace bien.

-¿Disculpa? – salto al ataque el. - ¿Qué has dicho?

-No lo haces bien, no llenas a nadie. – el la tomo del brazo y le dio un beso que ella jamas olvidaría supongo, porque podían incendiar media casa con solo ese pequeño beso. Luego se la llevo a la habitación.

-¿Espero?

-¡Largate swan! – me grito ella. Noche divertida, sola.

-Dame las llaves de tu auto. – grite desde la puerta. Ella se levanto y con molestia me las lanzo.

-Cierra la puerta idiota.

Sonreí y la cerré, todas mis groserías tenían un fin. Unir a las personas que quería, excepto al principal, quería que de verdad me besara el trasero.

Maneje a una taberna donde me conocían bien, conocían a mi hermano y en su tiempo a mi madre. Pedi dos tequilas para mi y me las sampe de un trago.

-¿Qué tal tu dia? – pregunto james del otro lado del bar. El era realmente sexy, pero estaba casado y era una gran lastima.

-Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga me ignoraron y ellos se fueron a una habitación.

-Imagino lo trágico que es eso. – hizo una mueca. - ¿otra mas?

-Sipi. – le sonreí añorando un toque de el. Pero era casado me recordé. Alguien se poso a mi lado y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Yo se la devolví con cuidado.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunto.

-Todo bien. – me encogí de hombros, llegaron mis tequilas, me las tome de un tiro.

-Whoa.

-¿Qué?

Eres una mujer valiente al hacer eso.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No es gran cosa, inténtalo.

Dos horas después, el me pidió que lo llevara a su departamento donde vivía solo. Dos minutos después de eso mi ropa estaba en el piso de la cocina el ya me asotaba contra el mesón de esta y yo solo podía gritar de placer.

Dos horas después el me abrazaba en el suelo y era hora del ataque.

Tome su billetera y su identificación, sus tarjetas de créditos y comencé a indagar.

Edward cullen 25 años soltero reportero local.

Genial si se enteraba de quien era yo, me difundiría como la puta del vecindario.

Tome los dólares que tenia en su billetera, los metí en mi sostén el estaba medio muerto en el suelo tome mi ropa me coloque el bikini y la camisa y subí al auto de alice.

Llegue a mi casa con dinero y viva.

Alice estaba semidesnuda en la cocina de mi casa, cuando entre pegándole un susto de muerte casi me mata.

-He llenado el tanque de gasolina, y… es raro verte acostándote con mi hermano.

Ella suspiro de placer.

-El es magnifico.

-No mas que yo. – sonreí. – solo no me metan en sus líos amorosos.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿De que?

-Te conozco bella. – se cruzo de brazos. – oh….

-No me des esa mirada alice.

-¿Cuál mirada?

-Esa.-señale. – dice que me he robado algo, cosa que hice pero no tiene que ser tan obvio.

-¿Qué te has robado? – se acerco a mi sigilosamente.

-Un puñado de dólares de un tipo que me azoto contra el mezon.

-Eso es asqueroso. – se acerco a alice diésel mirándome con fingido asco. - ¿Andas así por la vida?

-¿Cómo crees tu que pago mi parte de esta casa? – sonreí. – No me acuesto con los mejores amigos de tu hermana.

-¿te has acostado con rosalie? – pregunto alice con molestia. Diésel me regaño con la mirada.

-Ella hablaba de ti. – beso su frente. – ya sabes como es.

-Si, y es por eso que te acostaste con rosalie.

-¿Qué? – grito alice. - ¿En serio diésel?

-¿En serio bella?

-Es hora de que se arreglen a besitos de enamorados, esta que esta aquí dormirá. – lance un bostezo fingido y subí a mi habitación ignorando la pelea de abajo.

Intente descansar al otro día era el siguiente juego al que tendría que ir, ya paso la nota de mi expulsión, me tocaba jugar.

Me levante con la llamada del entrenador.

-¿Diesel?

-¿Si? – modifique mi voz de inmediato. - ¿Qué pasa querido entrenador?

-Es hora del entrenamiento, ¿Qué no pensabas venir?

-En realidad no. – me levante y corrí al baño. – no es cierto, si tengo que ir. Espéreme en unos minutos.

El colgó la llamada, no queria dejar a mi hermanito sin trabajo, pero nunca me gusto tener jefes.

Baje cuando ya estuve lista y tome las llaves de su hermoso auto.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – pregunto diésel desde el sofá.

-Si, tengo que ir a entrenar por ti. El entrenador me ha llamado.

-¿Llevas todo?

-Todo esta en la parte trasera del auto. – le sonreí. - ¿Dónde esta alice?

-¿Después de que le dijeras una gran mentira? – se encogió de hombros. – duerme en mi habitación.

Entre al refrigerador tome un vaso que llene con agua fría y me fui a la habitación.

-¡Bella! – me regaño diésel.

-¿Qué? – sonreí. – detenme si puedes chico cojo.

Lo vi levantarse del sofá, pero era tarde, muy tarde.

Llene la cara de alice en agua fría. Cosa que la hizo levantarse de un tirón gritando obscenidades y mirándome con odio.

-¡te detesto tanto diésel!

-Estoy aquí. – dijo el desde el fondo de la habitación. – Ella es Bella.

-Oh… - comprendió todo. – Eres mi mejor amiga pero en estos momentos te detesto swan.

-Es hora de mover ese trasero. Te llevare a las practicas.

-Quería quedarme.

-Vale, sin hacerlo en mi cama. ¿eh?

Tome el auto de diésel y arranque por la primera avenida, me coloque una gorra un poco desgastada y unos lentes bastante bonitos pero demasiado varoniles para mi.

Mi uniforme era bastante bonito, unos pantalones un poco ajustados con una camiseta y el logo del equipo.

Nuestro equipo había sido campeón por dos temporadas y yo había sido una de esas cosas afortunadas que habían llegado a el.

Estacione frente al estadio y tomando una respiración profunda camine dentro de el presente mi carnet y le di una sonrisa de machos al vigilante que me dejo pasar sin problemas.

La única diferencia entre mi hermano y yo, era que el tenia una cicatriz por encima de nuestra frente, casi tocando en cuero cabelludo. La tapábamos con nuestro cabello. El lo tenia largo para ser chico y yo corto para ser chica, de resto una buena actuación y pasaríamos sin problemas.

-Diésel. – alguien dijo a mis espaldas. - ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza hoy?

-Pensando en patearte las bolas cabrón. – le di la mano a Tim un amigo cercano de diésel que se había convertido en mi amigo ahora. - ¿Qué tal la practica?

-Te esperábamos. – dijo el entrenador saludándome con la mirada. - ¿Listo?

-Perfectamente listo. – deje los utensilios de juego en la banca y me uní a los chicos que bateaban y practicaban como si nada.

Todos por supuesto subieron la vista cuando yo entre, habían cosas que debería manejar.

Mi tono de voz y mi manera de andar. Aunque lo hacia bien, muchas personas pensaba que diésel podía ser gay.

Comencé con los ejercicios de estiramiento, trote mucho. Le di tres vueltas seguidas al estadio, y luego con la ayuda de tim estire mis músculos.

Comenzaron a pasarme la pelota mientras yo la devolvía, me encantaba soltar mi brazo. Desde muy pequeña lo hacia cuando practicaba con diésel, pero nunca me imagine estar en lo profesional.

-Diesel. – me llamo el entrenador y yo recordé que yo no estaba en lo profesional. Diésel si.

-¿Qué tal? – sonreí. - ¿Algo mas para mi?

Me extendió un bate que yo tome con seguridad y me fui a la caja de bateo donde di unos cuantos inatrapables y me ponche dos veces.

-Solo necesitas mover un poco mas tu pecho, hacer ese giro. – me indico el manager de bateo. – si lo haces como es quizá la saques.

-Es lo que mas deseo. – dije con sarcasmo. - ¿así? – gire mi espalda haciendo que los huesos tronaran un instante. - ¿Sabes que podría ir al doctor de inmediato?

-Garrett dice que estarás bien. – soltó el entrenador. - ¿El es tu doctor no?

Asentí, estúpido.

-¿Me dejaras jugar hoy? – pregunte ilusionada. No quería estar sentada.

-Solo si te controlas.

-Imposible. – escupi. – esa vez no robaron esa carrera, fue quieto.

-Tienes que controlarte. Sino, no jugaras en toda la temporada y no te pago para que hagas eso. ¿O si?

Negué con la cabeza y me fui a la banca.

-¿Por qué entonces me trajiste a practicar? – le dije. – eso es patético.

-Necesito mantenerte caliente. – se sentó a mi lado. – Podrías entrar como emergente.

-¿Te estas escuchando? – exclame.- hermano, soy grande liga.

-Y yo tu entrenador y si te indico que muevas tu sucio trasero para ser emergente lo seras. – suspiro calmándose. – No habrá discusión tu solo harás lo que diga yo. Porque gasto mi maldito dinero en ti.

Levante mis manos exhausta de la discusión.

-Esta bien, entrare en lo que tu quieras. – Me encogí de hombros. - ¿Puedo irme a casa?

-No, estoy esperando a alguien para que te conozca. – miro detrás de nosotros y asintió. – aquí esta. Ven diésel, quiero presentarte a mi hijo.

Me levante con cuidado de mantener la compostura, masajee mi cabello y lo seguí. Su hijo era un poco alto y de cabello claro, ojos verdes y bastante guapo.

El se acerco a nosotros mientras hablaba por teléfono, luego poso su vista en mi y se paro en seco. Colgó la llamada y me miro de arriba abajo.

-Te conozco. – respiro profundo. – me robaste anoche.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Carlisle. - ¿Diesel?

-Estuve con una chica toda la noche, puede usar mi celular y llamarla.

-¿ahora eres hombre?

-¿frecuentas con hombres chico? – pregunte incomoda. – Eso es raro.

-No… quiero decir. Te vi anoche y tu…

-¿Edward? – pregunto mi entrenador Carlisle. - ¿Eres gay? – me miro yo me reí negando con la cabeza

\- Mi nombre es Diesel, Diesel swan. - Extendi mi mano con seguridad. - Lamento el tropezon que te has dado amigo.

-Papa. – lo llamo el. - ¿Puedo hablar un instante con swan?

-Vale. – Carlisle, tan bueno siempre se alejo silenciosamente de nosotros.

-Se quien eres. – me miro con rabia el. – Me robaste, me has dejado sin dinero.

-No se de lo que estas hablando. – murmure. Le pase por el lado y camine hacia mi auto. Sentí un tirón en mi hombro un poco fuerte que me detuvo cuando casi lo abría para entrar en el. – No vuelvas a tocarme, cullen.

Mi voz femenina salio a la luz haciendo que el sonriera.

-¿O que?

-O te partire las bolas. – señale. – Puedo ser mujer, eso no significa que no tengo la fuerza para partirte la cara. ¿Me has visto jugar?

-Si, y eso se acabara porque daré tu noticia al mundo.

-¿estas seguro de eso? – levante mi mentón de forma arrogante. - ¿Le dirás a los demás que eres gay? A mi no me importaría, soy mujer.

-No soy gay, tu tienes vulva pude sentirlo la noche pasada.

-Y te ha encantado. – me reí. – Queda de tu parte llamarte gay. – me encogí de hombros. – tu padre y las mujeres con la que te acuestas a diario estarían muy impresionadas.

-¿crees que me importa?

-¿En serio? – me acerque a el, demasiado sentía su respiración. - ¿Crees que no siento tu miedo cullen? Tus padres son católicos, tu madre es casi santa. ¿Crees que no les dolería que la gente se enterara que te has acostado con diésel swan?

-Eso es despiadado…

-Lo se. Es tan swan. – suspire riéndome. – Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?

Me tomo del brazo me volteo y me recostó sobre el auto presionándome en el, su parte contra la mi trasero haciendo que se creara un escalofrió que erizo mi piel.

-Estas jodida. – murmuro en mi oído. – Muy jodida.

-No mas que tu.

-¿Edward? – grito alguien a lo lejano. Disolví la llave y le di una patada bastante varonil en las bolas. Edward cayo en el suelo un poco sorprendido y un poco adolorido.

-Amigo, si quieres acostarte con un chico como yo tienes que llamar antes. No intentar violarme sobre mi auto. – negué con la cabeza. – y ya te he dicho, soy demasiado heterosexual. Aunque lo comprendo, soy también irresistible y ni los hombres ni las mujeres pueden contra eso.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Carlisle, tu hijo tiene problemas. – le di una palmada en el hombro. – Quiere hacer cosas que yo preferiría no contar conmigo, y pretende que mi orientación sexual sea removida por algo que el no acepta completamente.

-¿Qué?

-Papa… - susurro Edward. – Es, no es cierto lo que el dice.

-Nos vemos después Carlisle. – le guiñe un ojo disimuladamente a Edward y entre al auto manejando a casa con cuidado y con mi pulso disparado a millón.

* * *

Holaa! Espero les guste!

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Un poco de historia

Cuando llegue a casa no estaba demasiado preocupada, pues bien sabia que el no diría o actuaria por miedo a su reputación. Yo no debi robarle, estuvo mal. Pero el no tuvo que acostarse conmigo ni darme contra el muro como lo hizo.

_Eso es asqueroso_. Pense, pero yo nunca hacia nada que no lo fuera. Decía malas palabras hacia cosas que causaba odio y aunque las demas personas pensaran que yo era un metal difícil de roer estaban bastante equivocados, nadie conocía esa faceta mia. Siempre sonreía y decía malas palabras, hacia cosas inapropiadas y vivia mi vida. Pero no siempre vivirla es hacer todo lo que yo decía. Me sentía sola, y eso de vez en cuando dolia demasiado.

Yo soy docente, graduada de la universidad y antes de vivir con diesel hacia cosas como pelearme en las calles por dinero, pelea de chicas, ¿A quien no le gustan? pero siempre fui la sombra de mi hermano diésel asi que no necesitaba trabajar. El me mantenía o me pagaba por las cosas que yo hacia por el.

-¿Bells? – pregunto Garrett cuando yo llegaba a la casa de diésel.

-¿Qué hace el mosquito aquí? – pregunte sonriente dándole un golpecito en el pecho.- ¿Qué hay?

-Nada. Tu hermano ha dejado una nota que yo de buena persona analice y resumiré para que entre en tu entendimiento.

Lo mire sonriente.

-No hagas que diga cosas que no debo Garrett. – camine a la cocina ignorando su sonrisota. - ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que se iría con alice por un rato a comprar unas cosas.

Suspire.

-¿Sabes? – trague contra mi garganta. – siento que alice solo esta con mi hermano para tener dinero que comprar.

El se posiciono frente a mi.

-Eres un asco, bella. – sonrió. – el es tu hermano y ella tu amiga.

-No significa que no pueda ser sincera.

El me miro de arriba a bajo.

-Te conozco, todo esto es un caparazón. – toco mi cabello. - ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué ocultas?

-Tu sabes lo que oculto, es estúpido preguntar siquiera. – me separe de el. El tomo mi cintura con cuidado, lo hacia solo cuando diésel no estaba. – Garrett… - susurre. – No estoy de humor.

-Nunca lo estas y siempre hacemos esto.

-Necesito hablarte de algo. – me voltee para verle a la cara, el me beso. Pero como no correspondí el beso fue corto. Nosotros teníamos esa relación amistad/sexo que estaba de moda en estos tiempos, el era el mejor amigo de diésel y si el se enteraba de esto a mi me mandaría con mi madre y a Garrett lo mataría. – hay un reportero que descubrió el teatro. ¿Conoces a Edward cullen?

El se rasco la cabeza en señal de que pensaba cosas.

-Es hijo de Carlisle no es así? – asentí. – bien, el es un poco tranquilo. No creo que haga algo.

-Me acosté con el. – susurre. el me miro con picardía. – y le robe mucho dinero mientras dormía.

-Siempre me he preguntado porque nunca tengo dinero.

-La palabra siempre es exagerada, no nos acostamos siempre. – me encogí de hombros. – pero no me preocupo yo, siempre he tenido esa mala fama. Siempre he sido la fuerte.

-Que no lo eres. – susurro. – te conozco swan.

-Lo se, eso es lo que quiero decir. Muestro algo que quizá no sea, eso no significa nada. Podría seguirlo haciendo hasta que diésel sea feliz por si mismo tal vez, pero es complicado. Yo solo intento que el este bien, y pasa esto. Temo, aunque no lo creas por su carrera, es lo único que el tiene. Y por lo mas sagrado el es un buen tipo, no quiero que por mis travesuras de niñita esto se acabe para el, seria… - coloque mis manos en su pecho. – terrible, una catástrofe familiar. Se que el no me reprocharía nada, el es tan bueno, que no me diría nada. Solo hablaría de que tiene el suficiente dinero para los dos de por vida, que no tiene necesidad de trabajar. Pero soy gemela de diésel, se quien es y lo que siente, conozco muy bien el significado especial que le pone a las palabras y esto es fatal, lo se…

-Comprendo, bella. – el acaricio su cabello. - ¿Has pensado decirle que no podras trabajar mas para el?

-Por dios Garrett..- lo mire de mala cara. – No soy empleada de diésel, solo le hago un favor. El me paga porque le da la gana, pero no lo necesito.

-Si me robas a cada instante, claro que no.

-No nos acostamos a cada instante. – le di una sonrisa plana. – Pero esto es serio, compórtate. Sabes que confio en ti.

-Lo se. – se encogio de hombros. – si algo tiene tu hermano y tu es que eligen bien a quien tener de su lado.

-Si no fueras tan idiota, quizá me casaria contigo. – me rei. – na, ni entonces.

-Te conozco y no me casaria contigo ni queriendo.

-¿seguro?

-Segurísimo. – entonces me beso.

No era algo extraño, ya nos conocíamos mis labios se amoldaban a los suyos con facilidad, no habia nada mas. Pero me hacia suspirar y relajarme. Le sonrei separándome de el.

-¿vamos por bebidas? – saque el dinero de mi bolcillo. – el robo es suficiente para tomar mucho.

Nos subimos a su auto y fuimos a la taberna de james, donde nos sonrio cuando entramos.

-Amantes empedernidos. – sonrio. - ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Asentí con seguridad, tequila. Era la onda del momento.

-Entonces, bells. – hablo Garrett. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Creo que me iré con mi madre por un largo tiempo, que diésel diga que se lesiono y siga recuperándose, que no descubran que la que ha jugado todo este tiempo fui yo.

-Odias a tu madre. – se aclaro la garganta. – no soportas estas cerca ni un minuto.

-El odio es un sentimiento sobre valorado, no la odio. Solo que ella se comporta de una manera un poco sucia cuando estoy con ella. Pretende vestirme como ella, y todo como ella. Siempre me saca en cara que alice seria buena hija y eso es un asco.

-Siempre siendo la sombra de todos. – tomo la tequila que james había dejado en el mostrador. – entiendo ese sentimiento.

Lo mire con curiosidad.

-Tu eres un doctor famoso, inteligente y guapo. Hijo único, padres divorciados, tu estas soltero a excepción que te acuestas con la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

-Todo eso es cierto, a excepción de que no soy hijo único, mi padre tuvo un hijo fuera de matrimonio, que capto su atención. Yo vivi debajo de el.

-No se siente tan mal cuando alguien conoce el sentimiento. – tome tequila mi garganta sintió el ardor por un instante y luego paso. – Es menos peso en mis hombros.

-Hay que seguir, vivir el presente. – suspiro. – James, dos mas por favor.

En la taberna habían dos pantallas planas y yo las mire en el mismo instante cuando salieron diésel y alice. Y quien los grababa y acosaba era ese estúpido de cullen.

-¿estas viendo eso?

-Si. – dije distraída.

"Soy Edward cullen desde el canal 5 reportando en vivo, nos hemos encontrado al famoso jugador diésel swan que salía de algún centro comercial con su amiga. El se negó a darnos una entrevista, pero estoy dispuesto a buscarla, deséenme suerte."- el sonrió con gracia delante de la cámara, ADN cullen, joder. "¿Diesel? " – mi hermano pacíficamente y como todo un caballero tapo a alice para que no la grabaran, y la empujo al auto cerrando la puerta. "¿Qué tal reportero? " – respondió el lo mas sonriente que pudo, pero yo sabia que lo odiaba. Odiaba ser famoso, odiaba ser perseguido etc. "¿Podrían por favor alejar las cámaras, a mi novia le molesta, y necesitamos privacidad"

Edward sonrió con malicia.

"¿Cómo hacen para tener sexo? O mejor, ¿Quién es la mujer de la relación?"

Casi escupo la tequila, Garrett me miro sonriente. Yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa. En cambio seguí tomando.

-James, otra. – de inmediato se poso delante de mi. – Ese idiota.

-Shh. – siseo Garrett.

"¿De que hablas? " respondió mi hermano incomodo.

"Tu verdad ya no estará oculta, querido Swan." Sonrió Edward con malicia. " ¿Qué te parece si le demostramos a los demás la verdad de todo?"

"¿Qué… " mi hermano incrédulo antes que pudiera hacer algo, Edward ya le habia bajado los pantalones con todo y ropa interior dejándolo desnudo delante de los medios.

Su parte, salio disparada.

Yo escupí la tequila, Garrett me escupió a mi, nos escupimos los dos.

Idiota.

Diésel se cruzo de brazos y miro a las cámaras.

-Te demandare, hijo de puta.- ¡Se le ha salido lo bella! – Y tu y tu grupito de seguidores estúpidos se hundirán en la misma mierda. Prepara tus putos abogados, porque se hundirán, cabrón. – tomo la cámara y la bajo a su parte, luego se vio un movimiento y ya mi hermano arrancaba rápidamente hacia la oscuridad en su auto.

-Dios mio. – me miro Garrett impactado.

-JA. – comencé a reír. – JAJAJAJA. – respire hondo intentando calmarme. – JA, y dice que el no es grosero.

-Debió haberle dado mucha rabia. – respondió Garrett. – Pero Edward cullen, quien se cree.

-Se hundirá en su mierda. – sonreí con malicia. – Y a mi hermano le besare los pies, te lo juro. – me levante de mi asiento. - ¿Me llevas a casa?

Al momento que volvimos al auto Diesel me llamo.

"Tenemos que arreglar muchos asuntos Isabella."

"Lo se, pero actuaste como bella." – me rei. – "Voy el camino, dios hermano te amo con mi vida"

"A veces yo prefiero la muerte que tu amor, te espero aquí para que me expliques como es que ahora toda américa conoce mi pene. Y como la culpable de esto conseguirás no buenos, sino buenísimos abogados"

"Tengo una idea mejor, cuando llegue te la explico" – sonrei. Y solte un.- "¡Muajajajajajaja! Vente conmigo al lado oscuro, Swan"

Garrett reía por lo bajo.

"¿Esta Garett contigo?" – pregunto. – "Dile que se prepare el también, por no ayudarme contigo"

"El es doc, no psicólogo." – suspire. –"Vamos cerca"

Colgué la llamada muy sonriente.

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba oscura a excepción de la luz interior que se encontraba encendida. Antes de entrar escuche una discusión, algo alterada por parte de alice. No sabia lo que pasaba, Garrett como toda una persona exagerada tomo mi hombro e hizo señas para entrar primero, cruzándome de brazos entro y coloco las manos como una pistola.

-Que nadie se mueva. – impaciente lo empuje con mi cadera y pase a su lado.

Diésel y alice pararon de discutir cuando me vieron, intente sonreir. Pero sus caras no eran de felicidad o tristeza, eran neutras y poco tranquilas. Algo se avecinaba lo sentía.

-Por favor, necesito hablar con mi hermana. – se levanto del sofá. – a solas.

-¿Alice necesitas un aventón? – ella asintió hacia Garrett sin mirarme.

Yo me acerque a Diesel lentamente, intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto en lo que se me venia encima.

Otra mierda mas que superar y analizar.

-He llamado a rene, vendrá por ti en dos días.

-¿Qué? – experimente el peor de los dolores en mi pecho. Respire profundo, mi rabia no podía aumentar mucho mas, no en estos momentos. Esto era realmente serio y complicado. – No se si escuche bien, o solo me estas jodiendo y no consigo el chiste, ni me hace reir.

-Bella… - dijo lentamente. – Te amo, bebe. Eres mi hermana, la preferida. – como si tuviera mas. – Pero no podemos seguir asi, alice me conto que te acostaste con cullen y le robaste dinero.

-¿Es algo nuevo para ti mi comportamiento diésel? – pregunte molesta. - ¿Es la primera vez? Me escuchaste hablar con alice sobre esto.

-Pero no sabia que a causa de esto la gente veria mi pene en alta definición. – se cruzo de brazos. – quiero lo mejor para ti, y eso no esta aquí.

-¿Sabes lo que he sacrificado yo por ti? – eleve la voz mas de lo normal enfadada. - ¿Sabes si quiera las noches en las que me desvele preparando mi estúpido bateo para ganar tu maldito partido?

-Y estoy agradecido por eso.

-No parece. – solte entre dientes. – en cambio solo llamas a mi estúpida madre para que me lleve a donde no quiero estar.

-Tu comportamiento es inaceptable, hoy tuve que aceptar las consecuencias, si cambias puedes volver…

-¿Y ser diésel swan de nuevo como siempre? – le grite. – Maldita sea, maldito mal agradecido de mierda. – tome un cojin del sofá y se lo lance a la cara. – Sacrifique mucho por ti, Swan. ¡Mucho!

Subí hacia mi habitación y me encerre en ella esperando a que nadie me molestara mas, tome las maletas y comencé a meter la ropa en ella, no esperaría ser echada como una sin techo, saque toda mi ropa y mis cosas y las guarde en tres maletas, camine fuera lanzando un portazo, baje a la sala donde diésel estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tu crees que esperare a que me eches de este estúpido lugar? – señale. – Eres un cabrón y un maricón, y todo lo que termine en ON también un bastardo, te pediría que me besaras el culo pero eso seria incesto y si estuvieras bueno seria magnifico pero eres un asco de hermano, y te odio. No te acerques a mi porque te romperé la pierna para que no sigas jugando mas nunca en tu puta vida de mierda. Y alice…. – solte las maletas aun mas molesta. - ¡Estupida chiflada enana con sida!

-¿has dicho sida?

-Púdrete, idiota.

-Bella. – grito detrás de mi mientras yo salía a la calle. - ¿A dónde vas?

Seque mis lagrimas me voltee hacia el y le saque el dedo del medio.

-A un lugar donde nadie mas sea capaz de lastimarme. – respire hondo y subi a mi auto. – otra vez.

Arranque de inmediato intentando cancelar todo tipo de dolor dentro de mi en vano.

* * *

Espero les guste.

Gracias!


	3. El karma no existe

-¿garrett? – pregunte cuando respondió. - ¿Sera que puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

-¿Qué ha pasado? – su voz de sueño me hizo sentirme estúpida. - ¿Dónde estas?

-Frente a tu casa, me he cansado de vagar, necesito donde descansar mi cabeza y aclarar muchos asuntos.

El abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, colgué la llamada y limpie una lagrima.

El me abrazo, fuerte. Yo me pegue a su pecho esperando a que no me soltara, los abrazos son verdaderas terapias para soltar el alma.

Me dio un poco de chocolate caliente, y me hizo sentarme en el sofá.

Le conté lo que había pasado, el asentía de vez en cuando o respondía con algunos ok o te entiendo, no sabia si de verdad lo hacia si me escuchaba, pero con que lo simulara me hacia sentir bien.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. –me dijo sonriente. – pero sin robarme, bella.

-Nunca te he robado. – le di una pequeña sonrisa. – gracias Garrett.

-¿Debería llamar a tu hermano?

-Preferiría que no, quizá otro día puedas decirle que estuve aquí. – recosté mi cabeza en el sofá. - ¿Me buscas una sabana? Tengo frió.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, hay cama y closet para que coloques la ropa y no cargues con maletas.

-Gracias… - le sonreí. El beso mi frente con cariño.

Me llevo a la habitación pulcramente limpia y ordenada, deje las maletas a un lado de la cama y me recosté en ella, Garrett solo me deseo buenas noches y se fue a su habitación prometiéndome que mañana todo estaría bien o mejor que hoy. Solo pude sonreírle, con tristeza pero lo hice.

Diesel y yo eramos fuerzas sobre naturales existentes aquí, estábamos conectados, pero se había pasado. El sabia el odio en contra de mi madre, no nos llevaríamos bien jamas. Y el sabia todas las cosas que había echo por el para que se comportara de forma tan mezquina conmigo.

-Yo también hice mi parte. – de echo si, lo habia echo. Habia insultado a sus superiores, me acosté con el enemigo y era mi culpa que su pene este en primera plana de todos los periódicos tanto nacionales como internacionales.

Intente dormir, y lo logre. El cansancio me destruyo por mucho rato.

* * *

Desperté restaurada y ya un poco mas tranquila. Nadie en mi vida me conocía demasiado para pensar en como me sentía, el dolor de la traición se sintió en mi pecho de nuevo y luego el odio.

Yo mucho antes de vivir con diésel y luego de graduarme entraba a peleas callejeras donde me daban buen dinero –mejor que un docente- pero mi cara nunca estaba bien definida, siempre mis labios estaban golpeados y mis ojos azotados.

Nunca perdí una pelea y necesitaba el dinero, el problema era que había perdido todos los contactos con la restauración de mi vida al vivir con diésel.

El odio hacia mi madre siempre fue por su preferencia, quiso mucho mas a diésel que a mi y lo demostró, lo restregó en mi cara como si fuera cualquier cosa, nunca fui feliz cerca de ella, y ella no lo fue cerca de mi.

Revise mi celular y tenia llamadas perdidas de alice, logrando que me causara un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Me volví a la cama y cai en ella.

-¿Bella? – pregunto Garrett desde la puerta. – Me ha salido una emergencia en el hospital, tendre que dejarte. Vuelvo en la tarde.

-Vale, feliz dia.

-Allí esta el almuerzo para calentar.

Suspire, odiaba la comida recalentada, pero no había nada que hacer.

-¿Vendrás a almorzar? – pregunte aburrida. – Para tenerlo listo, claro.

-Lo llevo ya, llegare un poco tarde. – me miro con una sonrisa estúpida. – tu mal aliento azota mi cara.

-¡Fuera! – tome una almohada y se la lance a la cara. El desapareció dejando el rastro de su sonrisa en mi mente.

Al cabo de un rato pude levantarme, estirar mis huesos y mientras lo hacia pensaba con preocupación que hacer con mi vida.

Tenia que golpear a cullen, obviamente. Luego buscar como conseguir dinero, mudarme y vivir sola por el fin de los tiempos amen.

No soy de pensar en el matrimonio como algo del futuro ni noviazgos largos.

Fui engañada muchas veces y eso no me volvería a pasar jamas.

Pero cullen se llevaría su merecido, y eso seria hoy. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Llamaron a la casa de Garrett y cuidadosamente tome el celular.

-Hola. – murmure intentando cambiar mi voz.

-¿Bella? – diésel, idiota.

-Garrett no esta, deja tu mensaje y se lo dare con gusto.

-Oye, se que vives con Garrett. – escuche un suspiro. – llame porque sabia que contestarías, pasare por alla dentro de media hora, tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo ninguna cosa que hablar contigo traidor. – le grite al teléfono. – Vete con tu doble moral a otro sitio donde yo no la escuche porque si lo hago te partire la cara en dos pedazos.

Colgué el celular. Pero luego de hacerlo escuche que alguien decía en voz alta.

-Bella, has colgado mal el teléfono. – cabrón, mil veces cabrón. – Si vas a colgarlo hazlo con clase.

Lance el teléfono para colgar la llamada.

Engreído de mierda.

Comí me bañe peine mi cabello y descanse. Ya en la tarde antes que Garrett llegara tome mi auto y Sali a buscar a cullen.

Su departamento no fue cosa difícil de encontrar, fue muy fácil porque lo recordaba bien. No estaba tan borracha.

Intente esconder el auto detrás de unos arbustos un poco alejados de su departamento, su auto estaba aparcado, moví la cerradura de la puerta principal y abrió, la suerte estaba de mi parte.

Entre sigilosamente y mirando a los lados esperando encontrarlo mirándome acusadoramente desde un sillón. La llave de la regadera estaba encendida y una voz horrible se escuchaba por encima del chispoteo.

Cantaba una canción de Aerosmith. Pero su voz era una combinación extraña entre una cabra gimiendo y un gato defecando.

Saque mi celular y entre al baño que de casualidad estaba abierto, abrí la cortina de la regadera y comencé a tomarle fotos. Desnudo. El se dio cuenta al ratito de yo haber tomado mas de cien fotos, se volteo y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta que te jodan con una cámara cullen? – guarde mi celular. – No tendré piedad contigo, todos verán esa peca que tienes en el trasero hoy mismo. – sonreí con malicia me di la vuelta y el me tomo por la cintura rápidamente.

-Dame ese puto celular. – toco mis bolsillos.

-Suéltame, idiota.

Forcejeamos por un rato hasta que me canse, sentía su erección en mi trasero y me parecía absolutamente asqueroso. Se restregaba contra mi ropa.

Yo le di un pisotón levante el codo y golpee su cara.

-¡No vuelvas a restregarte contra mi ropa asqueroso!

-Esto es allanamiento de morada, Swan. – Me miro perplejo. – No se que idea retorcida tienes tu, eres idéntico a diésel.

-Porque somos gemelos idiota. – le di un puñetazo en la nariz, el chillo por la sorpresa y el dolor. - ¿Te gusta que te molesten? Eh. – le di un golpe en el pecho. - ¿Te gusta cullen?

-¡Ya vale! – me grito, tomo mis manos y me saco del baño, me empujo con fuerza increíble y me llevo a su habitación. – Entregame ese celular y no los molestare mas.

-¿Con que garantía? – respondí alejándome de el. - ¿Cómo sabre yo que lo harás?

-Soy un hombre de palabra, los cullen no faltamos a nuestras promesas. – vi como la sangre bajaba desde su nariz el se quejo al enterarme. – ha sido un buen tiro.

Alargue otro puñetazo a su ojo izquierdo.

Volvió a quejarse y a tomarme por las manos.

-Ese ha sido mejor. – me rei en su cara. – Me has arruinado la vida, ahora te devolveré el favor.

-No si yo logro impedirlo. – metió la mano en mi bolsillo y rozo mi trasero. Di un brinquillo el se entero.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa pervertido?

-Has entrado en mi casa, ¿Sabias que antes de ser reportero fui violador de mujeres entrometidas? – me miro de pie a cabeza. – y estas bien buena, aunque un poco varonil, pero me gustas.

-Suéltame. – me queje. – Necesito las fotos para ganar dinero.

-Hablando de dinero, me debes. – de repente me soltó. – Mira, no quiero mas problemas con tu hermano, el arruino mi carrera de momento.

-¿Perdón? – pregunte molesta. – No, mi amor. Tu la arruinaste tu mismo metiéndote donde no te llamaban ni pedían tus opiniones. ¿Sabes? – respire profundo. – yo tenia una vida buena, no me metía en problemas y había dejado el cigarro. Hasta que llegaste tu de la nada. – le empuje. – y cagaste mi vida por completo, estoy sin casa, sin dinero y mi hermano me odia. – volví a empujarlo fuerte el cayo sobre la cama.

´-Karma de la vida. – sonrio hacia mi, aun desnudo. Intente ignorar su parte intima mirándome.

-¿karma? – me acerque a el apunto de acertarle otro puño. – El karma no existe y si fueras lógico también lo creerías, lo que si se es que tu cara perfecta no saldrá en las noticias.

-¿Piensas que mi cara es perfecta? – levanto una ceja. – Aww.

-Tù cullen, estarás muerto si vuelves a meterte en mi vida. – levante mi brazo y lo lleve a su cara, el me detuvo me tomo por la cintura y me recostó en su cama rápidamente subiendo encima de mi.

-¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a meterme en tu vida querida swan? – me miro con malicia. - ¿Qué pasaría?

Sus ojos pasaron lisos por mi mirada, luego bajo a mis labios. los rozo un momento, luego llevo el beso con mas pasión, intente separarme. Por lo mas sagrado que lo intente, pero no sirvió, me tenia bien sujeta y sabia como hacerlo.

Tomo mis pechos con brusquedad, yo sin quererlo gemí en su boca. El sonrio.

-Se que me deseas. – bajo la mano por mi vientre hasta mi parte que rozo por encima de mi pantalón volvi a gemir.- ¿Por eso has venido swan? A tener una tarde caliente?

Lo tome del cabello y lo atraje hacia mi, estaba mareada de la excitación. Queria tenerlo para mi, solo para mi. Jugar con el entretenerme un rato, y luego largarme y no volver.

-Edward, ya estoy en casa.

Stop. Grito mi mente, el se separo de mi y me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Te importaría si le digo a tu mujer que me has tocado?

-¿Qué? – respondió con sorpresa. – Bella ella no es…

-Apártate. – exigí levantando mis manos en su pecho. El negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no es mi mujer.

-¿en serio? – resistí el impulso de golpear su estúpida sonrisa, lo mire con rabia. – apártate cullen o no tendré piedad.

-¿con que?

Lleve mi rodillas a sus bolas, soltó un grito de dolor. Se lanzo al suelo, camine por encima de el y Sali de la habitación, me encontré con la chica, era rubia y simpática. Me miro extrañada.

-¿Qué me miras oxigenada? – moví mi hombro con fanfarronismo extremo y lance un portazo.

* * *

Gracias por sus Review!

Espero les guste este capitulo igual!

3


	4. ¿Frágil?

Garrett ya estaba en su casa cuando llegue a ella, lo primero que hice fue

Ducharme con agua fría.

Sus besos y su toque me habían dejado súper mal –en el buen sentido de la palabra por su puesto- y el me miro con una sonrisa extrañada.

-He ido a ver a diésel. Me ha dicho que no sabes colgar un celular.

-Diésel y tu pueden irse al infierno. – camine a la cocina. – Creo que retomare las peleas callejeras.

-Tus decisiones a veces hacen que mi cabeza duela. – negó con la cabeza entrando junto a mí a la cocina. - ¿Ser golpeada por las demás personas?

-Hace un año casi mato a un tipo que pensó que por ser hombre ganaría, y me lleve buen dinero de allí. – me encogí de hombros tome un sartén y coloque en él unos huevos y espere a que fritaran. – El traidor no me pagara más.

-¿El traidor? – se rio Garrett. – tus sobre nombres son de lo más graciosos, bella.

Asentí sin prestarle real atención, el olor de los huevos me quemaba la nariz, estaba ansiosa por comerlos.

-Necesito descargar esta rabia que tengo. – susurre mirándolo, el volvió su mirada a mi pensativa. – Necesito hacerlo.

-Puedes joder a cullen hasta que te canses, tienes ese típico comportamiento de una persona que le gusta molestar hasta la muerte. – sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa a medias. – Podría ayudarte.

-Yo preferiría mantenerme apartada de Cullen por mucho tiempo. – saque la sartén y espere a que enfriara. – El… es de lo más extraño.

-A que te has acostado con el bells. – Dijo con voz burlona. – A que sí, pequeña traviesa.

Beso mis labios con suavidad yo lo tome por el cabello y lo acerque más a mí.

-¿Por qué nunca fuimos novios Garrett?

-Me plantee pedírtelo hace un tiempo, pero eres un desastre de persona y como vez yo soy demasiado adecuado para otra persona que no seas tú. – le sonreí. – Por supuesto, podríamos intentarlo. A veces me siento solo.

-Supongo que por sentirte solo me usaras a mí como objeto sexual y jugaras conmigo. – negué con la cabeza volviendo mis labios lentamente a los suyos. – prefiero estar así, Garrett. Sin compromisos, nada que me ate ni me impida llegar a la hora que quiero, o hacer lo que quiero.

A el no le dio tiempo de responder, tocaron la puerta y se separó de mi con la promesa de que esta conversación seguiría.

Cuando la abrió pude olerlo sentirlo y verlo.

Mi madre.

Mi flamante y muy femenina madre se hallaba en la puerta con lentes de sol –aunque fuera de noche- y tomo los cachetitos de Garrett con sus manos finas.

-Chiquillo. – sonrió. – Que grande y hermoso estas.

-Rene. – el la abrazo y me hizo señas a que me escondiera. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Me moví en puntillas intentando callar mis pasos, pero la posición de Garrett no me dejaba moverme demasiado, ella me vería.

Parecía un gato cuando busca comida en el refrigerador, mierda.

-Todo va bien. – hablo con esa voz chillona tan suya que me ponía los pelos de punta. - ¿Esta mi hija aquí? Diesel me ha dicho…- me miro.

¡Maldición! Encontrada Con las manos en la masa! Esconderte de tu madre y que ella se entere es peor que te consiga teniendo sexo salvaje en su propia habitación.

-Aquí estoy. – la salude con la mirada desde lejos. No tenía otra opción. – y me preguntaba, ¿Por qué has venido?

-Pensé que iríamos a Rusia de vacaciones.

La mire incrédula, esto era estúpido.

-Rene, no iría contigo ni a la esquina. – suspire. – necesito que vuelvas a ese lugar feliz tuyo y dejes que viva mi vida.

-Bella… - susurro ausente, miro a Garrett. Este asintió y se marchó del lugar. ¡Traidor! - ¿Por qué no puedes estar en paz conmigo?

Lo pensé por un instante, había muchas razones por las cuales no podía estarlo, pero una en particular.

-Tú no me aceptas como soy, madre. – intente calmarme. – y no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerme lo que me hiciste cuando vivía contigo.

-Nunca entendí porque te gustaba la pelota o algo parecido… acaso eres.. eres..

-No madre, no lo soy. – murmure. – Soy así, solo soy así. ¿Qué tal si aprendes a aceptarme eh?

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, Garrett bajo de las escaleras y la abrió.

Ese personaje que se hallaba en el mural no lo esperaba.

Para mejora de todo.

-¿Hola? – pregunto Garrett.

-Genial. – masculle para mis adentros.

-Bella, necesito hablarte.

-Bella está hablando con su madre, cullen. – le reto Garrett. – es mejor que te vayas.

Rene nos miró a los dos y sonrió.

-Que novio tan guapo. – se acercó a Edward. – Mi nombre es Rene.

-¡Mama! – grite cansada. – Él no es mi novio.

-Aff. – bufo ella. – Tenía esperanzas.

-¡Ya vale! – salte yo molesta. Señale a Rene. – tu vete de la casa de Garrett. Y tú. – señale a Edward. – vete igual, no quiero verte cerca de aquí o tu cabeza saldrá disparada..

-¡Isabella Swan! – Me regaño mi madre. - ¡que sea primera y última vez que tu tratas de esa manera a un invitado!

-Tienes que irte. – la empuje hacia la puerta. – ahora mismo.

-Pero….

-Mama, por favor. Te quiero, pero te quiero más cuando estamos lejos. Sería una catástrofe si estuviéramos cerca. – hice señales con mis manos como si fuera una explosión nuclear. – Dile a Diesel que no vuelva a enviarte o no seré tan cortes. – sonreí con suficiencia. No mire a Edward, él estaba plantado fuera de la casa esperándome, pero le cerré la puerta en la cara.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue bien. Diesel se apareció en casa de Garrett pero no pude hablarle en cambio desaparecí del radar sin que él se diera cuenta, y estuve mejor así.

Tener un hermano gemelo es más que intercambiarse los roles cuando tenían un examen o ser iguales y comprenderse.

También hay muchos problemas de carácter de por medio, todos piensan que somos completamente iguales. Pero, diesel es tranquilo y paciente.

Yo soy….

Una jodedora que jode y jode sin parar y hasta cuando se detiene sigue jodiendo.

Y es complicado, porque nos parecemos muchísimo, cualquiera jodido por mi puede tomar venganza e irse contra diesel pensando que soy yo y de eso me aprovechaba cuando estábamos pequeños pero la gente comenzó a ver las distintas actitudes de ambos y sabían quienes éramos. Cuando yo hacía algo malo sabían a quién culpar, y cuando no lo hacía también.

¡Maldita sociedad!

Volví a casa de Garrett cuando pensé que se había ido, pero estaba sentado sobre un sillón con una lámpara encendida a su lado mirándome acusadoramente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Enseñarte a colgar un celular.

Cerré mis manos en puño. Quise romperle la quijada.

-Diesel, por favor… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que vuelvas a casa. – me miro suplicante. – Por favor, bella.

-¿Para qué? – respire profundo. Pensar bien las palabras me era difícil, pero con el tendría que hacerlo. – Vamos, diesel. Nunca fuimos realmente iguales y solo te meto en problemas. No quiero hacerlo más, además, estoy bien aquí y de seguro no tienes muchos problemas como antes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte con Garrett?

No me lo había planteado, y era el momento.

-Quizá unas dos semanas. No lo sé. – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y después qué?

-Ya me arreglare yo misma. No necesito ayuda de nadie, nunca ha sido así.

-Bella siempre has estado conmigo… por favor.

-No diesel. – me cruce de brazos por buscar algo que hacer con mis manos. – Nunca te he necesitado, ni a ti ni a nadie. Siempre he estado yo sola, y mi soledad es suficiente para mí. Iré a visitarte cuando pueda hacerlo.

-Bella…

-Diesel, por favor. – hablo Garrett detrás de mí. – Dale tiempo.

-No te metas, Garrett. – respondió el. – Esto es entre ella y yo.

-Estamos en su casa, está en su derecho. – mire a Garrett dándole las gracias. Luego pase mi mirada a Diesel que lloraba como niño pequeño. Me acerque a el sin pensarlo y lo abrace fuerte.

-Ven aquí pendejo llorón. – seque sus lágrimas un instante. – Te hare daño si vuelvo, déjame ser libre de nuevo.

-Te extraño. – susurro.

-Yo también a ti, Y eso está bien, siempre hemos estado juntos. No hay de que temer. – bese su mejilla. – Pero es el momento de distanciarnos un poco. ¿Está bien?

-No me importa si no juegas más, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Diesel…

-Bella por favor. – Sollozo contra mi hombro. – solo vuelve.

Me rompió el corazón en cincuenta mil pedazos, lo que es una semerenda mierda.

-Estaremos bien, los dos. – le mire a los ojos. – Necesito unas vacaciones de ti y de todo lo demás. Tu no estas mal, yo te meto en problemas a cada instante. Necesito mejorar eso de mí para volver junto a ti. ¿Me entiendes?

Negó con la cabeza.

Y recordé como cuando estaba pequeño él se cayó del árbol y lloraba porque se rompió el tobillo y yo le decía que era una marica.

Creo que le dolió mas que su hermana gemela le dijera marica que su hueso roto. Lo que es extraño, porque que le dijera marica no me parecía demasiado.

Pero me recordó lo frágil que él puede ser, esa fragilidad que siempre me tocaba abrazar, que siempre me tocaba cambiar y sacrificar todo por él.

¿Mi vida radicaba solo en él?

No.

-Tienes que irte, Diesel. – Mire sus ojos. – Puedes venir a verme, o yo iré a visitarte. Pero ahora tienes que irte.

Me miro también, y nos conectamos como buenos gemelos. El asintió, volvió a abrazarme, pasó por mi lado y se marchó.

Respire profundo.

-¿Todo bien bells?

-Sí. – una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla y la limpie rápidamente. – Todo bien.

Me fui a la taberna de james, necesitaba relajarme un momento. Esto era un poco complicado.

Pero me encontré al más despreciable de todos y casi le toco la trompeta del chacal. El me sonrió y yo estuve a punto de partirle la cabeza con mi vasito de tequila.

Y no tenia muchos animos de insultarlo sin parar. Era terrible me comeria viva, me sentia blandengue.

-No seas idiota. – murmure hacia él.

-¿Por qué los insultos? No podemos estar en paz?

-No. – tome un trago. – La paz no está entre nosotros.

-Vamos bella… - se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Aléjate, cullen. – lo empuje de vuelta a su lugar.

-¿Qué hice para que me trataras así?

Existir. – él se rio, yo sonreí con malicia. – Eres la causa de mis problemas existenciales, si tu no existieras nadie conocería el pene de diesel. Ya hasta lo han visto en 3D.

-Por favor… - sonrió socarronamente. – No es gran cosa.

-Y sigo preguntándome porque no te he matado aun. – Le sonreí tiernamente. – James. – Estire el dinero para él.

-Hasta pronto bella. – Me dijo james. Asentí, tome mi abrigo y Salí de la taberna.

No di un paso fuera, cuando Edward ya me pisaba los talones.

-Venga, quiero saber qué haces siguiéndome.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? – me sonrió.

-Porque si me quedo junto a ti, te arrancare el cuello. – seguí caminando. – y soy joven para ir presa.

-Buen argumento. – suspiro. - ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

-¿Dónde está tu estúpido auto?

-En el taller.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pero estaba bien, tenía que ser buena ciudadana y llevarlo.

Él se subió en el auto en silencio, yo maneje con tranquilidad. Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino, el rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué no me estas insultando hoy? – dijo. - ¿Qué pasa Swan?

-No estoy de ánimos y para insultar a los demás los necesito al máximo.

-Ella no era mi esposa.

Me detuve en seco, y lo mire. El me miro de vuelta y en su mirada no había sarcasmo ni ningún sentimiento que me indicara que era mentira.

-Veras, ese no es asunto mío. – señale. – Si es tu esposa o no, no es mi problema.

-Igual quería decírtelo, sé que te fastidia y por eso te lo digo. – sonrió. – Ya sabes, tiene importancia para mí que lo sepas.

-Estacione mi auto frente a su casa. El bajo del auto y yo le seguí, me recosté en la capota y él se posó delante de mí.

-Edward. – susurre mirándolo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mira bella. Puedes verlo desde dos puntos de vista. – me dijo pensativo. – Que soy un hijo de puta que quiere fastidiarte y por eso te lo dije o que me gustas y por eso te notifique sobre eso.

-Eres un hijo de puta, eso todos lo saben. – me encogí de hombros. – y sé que soy todo un bombón, pero no entiendo.

-Me gustas, bella. – suspiro. – y maldición, nunca me había gustado nadie tanto como tú, eres tan varonil y delicada y me maldices, además esa patada en las pelotas fue de lo más sexy.

Soné mis dedos como si lo fuera a golpear.

-Podría volver a hacerlo.

Él se tomó sus partes íntimas y las oculto de mi vista.

-Fue sexy pero no lo repetiría. – hablo. -Rosalie es mi hermana mayor, ella se quedaba en mi casa ese día pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que me gustas

-¿De gustar gustar?

-De gustar al cuadrado. – suspiro. – Pensaba decírtelo ayer, pero me cerraste la puerta en toda la nariz y no lo digo literalmente, en serio la puerta me dio en la nariz y dolió.

Me reí en su cara, el sonrió también.

-No me jodas, cullen.

-Te jodo porque tú también me jodes, y si me toca pagar con patadas en las bolas para acostarme contigo lo hare, el tiempo que quieras.

Apunte y dispare a su parte íntima con mi rodilla, él se retorció del dolor y chillo.

-¡Lo decía en literal maldición!

Me reí en su cara, después de un instante él se puso derecho y me beso.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo despertó al instante haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de manera diferente a como reaccionaba con Garrett u otras personas con las que me había besado antes.

Eso me pillo desprevenida, y fue tan… sexy y demoledor. Que en unos instantes estábamos sobre el sofá, yo encima de el luego el encima de mí, y me tocaba, su mano pasaba por mi cuerpo y quemaba con cada roce.

Su boca bajo a mi cuello y yo le quitaba la camiseta, luego el hizo lo mismo con la mía. Toque sus hermosos hombros que me volvían loca el suspiro, beso mis pechos haciendo que gimiera en sus labios.

Y eso no fue lo único que paso.

Realmente podría contárselos pero estamos en horario de chiquillos, y hay muchos intrigados por allí. Seria patético quitarle la inocencia con esto.

Pero sí.

Tuve un orgasmo infinito con el enemigo y el dueño de mis actuales problemas existenciales.

* * *

¡**Espero les guste! **

**Gracias por sus Review. No pensé que les gustaría la historia como tal, bella es un poco diferente y casi todas las escritoras se apegan a eso Yo también lo hago pero deseaba algo mas y al parecer les gusta. **

**Quería agradecerle a la chica que me hizo cambiarle la categoría y me ayudo a hacerlo porque no tenia ni idea. **

**Espero no les desanime esta bella, como comento la misma chica que me hizo cambiar la categoría. Bella es extraña, tiene una relación de amor y odio contra todos los demás lo que confunde, hasta a mi me confunde.**

**Pero es porque ella ama mas y odia eso, y que aunque nunca ha llamado la atención siempre están pendiente de lo que pasa. **

**Ama incondicionalmente a Diesel por eso en este capitulo ella se torna triste. Pero supongo que se ha cansado de sacrificar todo por el. **

**Espero sigan comentando y opinando, ya que sin eso yo no podría moldear la historia para que les guste.**

**De nuevo, gracias por su aceptación. **


	5. Felicidad y perdida

-Entonces tu madre te tuvo a los dieciséis. – pregunte mientras me posaba en su pecho. Un mes antes no pensaría que algo así fuera posible para mi.

Explico:

Edward cullen llevamos acostándonos desde hace unas tres semanas atrás aproximadamente. Sin parar, y es extraño porque por ejemplo yo nunca, jamas de los jamases hubiese pensado algo así.

Yo había dejado claro lo que quería y supongo que el tuvo que aceptarlo, pero la cosa iba algo así:

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué carajo haces llamando a las seis de la mañana cullen?

-Necesito un polvo rápido.

-Voy en camino cariño.

Edward odiaba que le dijeran cariño y era precisamente por eso mismo que me encantaba decírselo a cada instante.

Pero supongo que no iba nada mas, peleábamos como nunca lo habíamos echo, pero en la cama todo era muy distinto.

Cada pliegue de mi cuerpo había sido trazado por sus manos majestuosas, cada molécula había sido probada por el.

Y era maravilloso.

Pero seguía siendo un bastardo, un bastardo con suerte. Maldita sea.

Tenia 19cm. Aprox. ¿Qué no era suerte?

-A esa edad ya estaba casada con Carlisle.

-¿En tu casa no existía la tv?

El se carcajeo.

-Mas respeto, estamos hablando de mi madre.

-Puedes insultar a la mía si te apetece.

Me miro a los ojos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué?

-Prefirió siempre a Diesel que a ti.

Suspire, cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos.

-Exacto, amigo. – sonreí con suficiencia. – Pero nada que un swan no pueda arreglar.

El sonrió y beso mi coronilla.

-Mi hermana rosalie siempre fue bella. Yo… fui el nerd.

Me reí.

-No hables en pasado cuando aun eres un nerd.

Palmeo mi trasero con un movimiento exacto. Gemí ante el contacto.

Mas tarde estaba trazando su pecho con mi lengua, y era exquisito. El me miraba sobre excitado y con los ojos brillando.

Me encantaba verlo así. Despeinado y excitado para mi.

En serio era bastante varonil.

Y era la dominante aunque en este juego lo eramos los dos.

LA NOTICIA.

Yo sabia que algo se me vendría encima pronto. Pero no sabia que tan pronto, y demonios. Las cosas no podían ir peor ahora.

Por razones obvias me entere de esto.

Después de unos largos días llena de fatiga, vómitos y muchas ganas de comer hasta atragantarme de la comida me entere, de todo. De porque habían cosas que no encajaban con mi cuerpo y el porque de todo lo demás.

Me fui a la farmacia después de vomitar hasta casi morirme, y compre una prueba rápida de embarazos, la use como me indicaba en las normas y espere el tiempo necesario.

Acerté, dio en el punto.

Dio positivo.

No soy de las que lloran con facilidad, si lo hago. Pero prefiero no hacerlo, y si lo voy a hacer que pocas personas lo vean. Para mi actitud de chica fuerte llorar es vergonzoso. Y maldición, no quería que me vieran débil.

Pero ese día llore, llore hasta que me seque y aun después seguí llorando.

Edward no paraba de llamarme y atosigarme a mensaje de textos, pero no pude responderle, porque estaba ocupada creando el diluvio en mi propio baño.

Comencé de inmediato a hacer una lista mental de las personas con las que me había acostado y seguro con normalidad seria una larguísima lista sin fin, pero en estos últimos días agregándole mas a mis problemas mis emociones habían influido notablemente en mi vida cotidiana, lo que dejaba a un candidato libre:

Edward cullen.

Preferiría mil veces que un indigente callejero fuera mi candidato que ese estúpido tío de cerebro minúsculo.

Tenia que comenzar a quererme.

Sin pensarlo demasiado lo había decidido, no lo tendría. Amaba a los niños, pero era una fiel creyente de que si no tienes el don para criarlos bien es mejor que no los traigas a la vida a pasar penurias y dolores.

Mi vida, sin explicar mucho estaba llena de dolores de cabeza era un descontrol total, no tenia nunca un control o una estabilidad y todo lo que hacia estaba fuera de los servicios y regido por las leyes.

Así que de inmediato borre todo pensamiento sobre ese embarazo.

Pero sin embargo me quedaba esa pequeña duda que me hacia reflexionarlo cada vez mas, lo que es medio idiota.

Yo nunca reflexionaba.

Cuando le mostré la prueba de embarazo, Garrett se sorprendió y casi se ahoga con su desayuno cuando le dije de quien era.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Sabes quien haga abortos con un bajo monto? – pregunte sin pensarlo, el me miro con aun mas sorpresa que antes.

-¿quieres sacarlo de ti bella?

-Si. – asentí sin redimirme. – Sabes como me faltan los tornillos Garrett, no dejaría que un niño sufriera de esa manera tan cruel. – me encogí de hombros. – No se si debería decírselo a ese idiota.

-Por principios de ética te digo que si, eres bastante inconsciente con tus actos pero eres razonable, quizá seria mejor que le comentaras tus planes para que este al tanto.

Confié en Garrett, estúpidamente crei que todo esto iría bien, pero no fue así.

Cuando le conté como estaba y lo que me pasaba, su mirada se lleno de cariño, la mía de mortificación.

-¿Un niño bella?

-Si, pero lamento decirte lo que hare. – suspire. – detendré todo esto Cullen. Tu y yo somos un desastre natural, no estaríamos juntos ni dos semanas y el niño solo se frustraría mas.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera? – me miro con sorpresa. – Es un niño…

-Ni lo pienses, Edward. He apartado cita, no lo traeré al mundo. Me conozco se quien soy, esa criatura no vendrá a mis brazos sabiendo como soy.

-Bella si es por estabilidad económica puedo dártelo todo.

-He dicho que no.

-Bella, piénsalo…

-Esta bien. – me hice la pensativa. – No. Lo he pensado y sigo diciendo: no.

Me levante y camine hacia la puerta.

-No. – Volví a decir para mi. – cuídate.

Lo pensé, le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Paso un mes cuando sucedió todo de manera repentina, Edward se preocupaba de mi o del niño haciendo que me sintiera menos intranquila, había dicho que no. Pero no podía dejar de pensarlo, estaba decidida en sacarlo de mi antes pero ahora no estoy muy segura.

Edward se fue al trabajo cuando Garrett llego del suyo, no sabia porque pero se habían compartido los tiempos para cuidar de mi sin nada a cambio, los besos y las pocas caricias con Garrett habían pasado y Edward solo estaba cerca por el niño.

Suspire agradecida que se fuera, no soportaba tenerlo cerca todo el día.

-Es un capullo… - susurre. – No me quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Es tu culpa después de todo. – se acerco a mi y toco mi vientre. – Todo bien. – sonrió.

-Porque se supone que piensas que es culpa mía Garrett? – solté cansada. – El no uso condón.

-Ni tu te cuidaste con pastillas.- suspiro. – pero no era a eso a lo que me refería, quiero decir. Si no le hubieses dicho sobre tu embarazo todo seguiría normal.

Lo mire con cara de mujer asesina.

-¿En serio? – exclame. - ¡Tu fuiste el que me dijiste!

-Te di un consejo, bella. – se encogió de hombros. – solo eso, pensé que nunca lo harías.

-Sabes tu lo mucho que confió en ti. – mire a la tv vi a mi hermano diesel apunto de batear pero con tres strike estuvo fuera en un instante. - ¡Como pudo dejar que le hicieran tres strikes!

Me levante rápidamente del sofá y me coloque el abrigo. En el auto mantenía las cosas que fueron de el, me enfurecí porque el no era tan bueno como yo y porque su equipo perdería si no llegaba pronto.

-¿Bella?

-¡Diesel perderá el contrato si no me movilizo! – grite. Últimamente mi humor era cambiante, demasiado. Podía estar feliz y triste al mismo tiempo y eso causaba mucha confusión. – abrí la puerta tomando las llaves de mi auto y caminando hacia el. Garrett me tomo por las manos deteniéndome.

-Nada de eso, perderas al niño.

-Tu cállate. – me solte con brusquedad. – solo bateare, pediré un emergente luego.

-Bella…

Arranque el auto antes que pudiera detenerme, maneje rápido, mas rápido que nada. Tome mi bulto y le sonreí desde adentro. No le hablaba a mi hermano diesel desde hace ya un tiempo, aunque el seguía llamándome yo nunca le volví a contestar, el sabia de mi embarazo y me enviaba mensajes con Garrett que yo nunca escucharía. Era tan terca a veces pero esto no lo hacia por el o por mi, donde jugaba era mi equipo favorito y si perdía le patearía el culo.

-Voy de camino, sal de esa puta grada. – le grite al altavoz.

-¿Qué? – exclamo con sorpresa. – Bella, no puedes.

-¿Quién dijo que no? – respire hondo. – sal de allí, sino descubrirán la farsa. Y si el equipo pierde te partiré una pierna, Swan.

-Pero no puedes…

-Estoy estacionándose. Sal ahora, Diesel.

No sabia como saldría de la gaceta de jugadores sin pasar de mas, de echo nadie podía salir de allí durante el juego. Pero Carlisle le apreciaba mucho y seguro le dejaría. Busque el uniforme en el maletero y con incomodidad me lo coloque dentro de el, haciando ruidos y chasquidos. Tocaron mi ventana, mi espejo estaba allí mirándome intente no patearle la cara, se le veía preocupado.

-Entra al coche y sal a dar una vuelta, cuando todo acabe y salve tu puto trasero vuelves a llegar.

Entre casi corriendo a la gaceta respirando profundo intentando calmar las ganas de vomitar. Tenia que hacerlo.

Diesel me grito cosas a mi espalda pero no le preste atención alguna, cuando llegue a la gaceta el equipo contrario no había terminado de batear y diesel solo bateaba y corría a primera si le tocaba de allí un jugador emergente, pero estaba yo ahora, y patearía traseros.

¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

-Claro, jefe. – le sonreí socarronamente esperando que descubriera algo. Pero el era tan dulce e ingenuo, nada que ver con su patético hijo. Y hablando de eso, yo tenia dentro de mi a su nieto, era raro como todo se relacionaba.

Tres out, llego su amuleto de la suerte y me encantaba. Porque quedaba un inning y la presión siempre lograba florecer dentro de mi.

-A trabajar hijos de putas. – susurre solo para mi. Diesel era cuarto bate o quinto bate, vi en la tabla en que estaba y estaba de séptimo. Seguro, su lesión le quitaría trabajo.

Suspire esperando a que batearan, se embazaron dos, haciendo juego, primera y segunda. Un out. Me tocaba batear, podía hacerlo, un hit y todos a dormir. El juego estaba uno a cero asi que había esperanza para todos.

El primer lanzamiento contra mi, strike.

El segundo fue mala, al tercero no lo tolere, el bate salio en dirección a la pelota sincronizándose con ella lanzándola a la mar de lejos, baño a los jugadores pero cayo dentro del estadio, contra la malla de seguridad. Así que mientras los dos anotaban yo quede en segunda base y todos corrieron hacia mi de felicidad, pues le había dado lo que querían, un buen juego. Un buen bateo. Grite emocionada con la voz de el, pero me aterrorice cuando olí a sangre, gotas salían de mi pantalón, se me bolco el estomago. Quise vomitar.

-¡Apartense! – gritaron. La gente estaba pillada por mi, no pude responder deje que los paramédicos me llevaran en el catre. Carlisle iba a mi lado le tome el brazo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

-Llama a Garrett, que no me toquen si el no llega. – el me miro asustado asintió despacio.

-Diesel…

-¡Prometelo! – exigí, el asintió rápidamente y se me fueron las luces.

Este es mi presente ahora, desde la nada se lo que paso y como sucedió.

El vació dentro de mi crece y mucho mas mi desgracia.

He perdido una cosa y también mi dignidad.

* * *

1\. Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, mi semana fue terriblemente dificil, este capitulo debia editarlo pero no tenia el tiempo para hacerlo.

2\. Da igual lo que diga la primera nota, saben que yo no tardo mucho en actualizar.

gracias por los review!

Espero les guste dejen su comentario.

Se cuidan mucho.


	6. Chapter 6 Vacia

La oscuridad era un buen lugar para vivir.

Solo estaba la oscuridad que se consumía y se llevaba poco a poco mi vida, la vida que había perdido flotaba entre los pliegues que envolvían mi cuerpo ahora mismo. No había esperanzas puesto que todas y cada una de ellas habían muerto con lo demás.

No había un lugar al que volver, ni tampoco uno en el que me podía esconder. Mi corazón dejo de palpitar por unos instantes, no me asuste. Me sentía en paz, mi mente divagaba lentamente mientras me sumergía un poco mas en la soledad.

¿Qué había pasado?

_Nada, bella._ Mi conciencia andante me hablaba, y mi corazón dormido escuchaba.

Todo es tan oscuro.

Vi su rostro entre la oscuridad, no tenia buena pinta. Su mirada estaba llenada de terror y peligro que pude ver de inmediato. Era fría, vacía.

_Vacía _

_Bella_

_Diesel_

_Swan._

Respire, después de tanto tiempo mis pulmones se llenaron de aire.

La oscuridad había desaparecido y mi corazón se removió inquieto, supe que estaba viva. Y por un momento no me alegre.

No era una buena noticia para mi, pero el me necesitaba aquí, es por eso que estaba aquí.

Pensé mucho en esos pocos segundos y pude sentirlo.

El no estaba.

Yo estaba _vacía._

Su corazón no palpitaba cerca del mío, ni su peso estaba junto al mío. Me sentía ligeramente liviana, lo que era un error. Me había acostumbrado a su pequeño peso y a su pequeño corazón.

No sabia donde estaba pero olía a casa, no a casa de Garrett, sino a casa. Donde diesel siempre me daba buenos días, donde le insultaba a morir y donde estábamos juntos los dos.

Alguien acariciaba mi cabello, abrí los ojos y como siempre pasaba tardaron en acomodarse a la brillante luz pero al final lo lograron, toci fuerte y seguí respirando.

-¿bella? – susurro alguien a mi lado. - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Vacía. – y lo sabia, sabia lo que había pasado. Mis lágrimas brotaron en mi cara dejándome sin respiración. Pero pensé, ¿Esto no era lo que exactamente quería yo al principio?

Había algo que cambiaba todo, "al principio" ya no. Me había acostumbrado a comer por los dos, a insultar por los dos y a pesar por los dos. Nadie me molesto por un rato, pude ver entre lagrimas que diesel se veía culpable a mi lado, el también lloraba a mares.

El mito sobre los gemelos que podían sentir el dolor o la felicidad del otro eran de lo mas ciertos. El sentía lo que yo y yo lo que el, incline mi cabeza hacia el y tome su rostro igual al mío en mis manos suavemente.

-No ha sido tu culpa. – susurre. – nada de esto, yo fui. Intente ayudar, nada ha sido por ti.

-Bella.. – gimió el. – No te detuve a tiempo.

Intente sonreírle.

-De eso se trata amigo mío. – toque su mejilla. – no detenernos, ser libres. No tomar decisiones por los demás, y yo tome la mía trayendo consecuencias con ella. – me encogí de hombros y mire a Garrett. - ¿Estaba el…. Formado?

-Un poco si, estabas en el primer mes. No era demasiado. Pero te aseguro que estarás bien, bella.

Asentí hacia el respirando profundo. Un ruido fuera de la habitación, la puerta retumbo.

-¿Dónde esta? – alguien exigió saber. - ¿Bella, donde esta?

Intente levantarme pero me dolían un poco las piernas asi que Garrett me detuvo.

-Ella esta aquí. – señalo el. – no te acerques, cullen.

-¿Qué NO ME ACERQUE? – grito fuerte. - ¡Si querias abortarlo lo hubieses echo antes de ilusionarme e irte como si nada pasara a ese maldito juego!

-Cálmate. – susurre. – no lo hice a propósito, yo también le quería…

-Le has matado bella. – susurro. – zorra hija de puta.

Diesel se levanto rápidamente y le cogió con los puños en la cara, haciendo que de mi boca saliera un sonido de horror, se escucharon los golpes, diesel encima de Edward sin dejar que el otro tomara delantera.

-¡Por dios Garrett has algo! – exclame aterrorizada. El reacciono y tomo a diesel por los hombros.

-¡Que sea la última vez que tu insultas a mi hermana Cullen! – le grito. – Porque no vivirás para contarlo. – respiro profundo y se soltó con brusquedad de Garrett. - ¡Largo de mi casa!

Edward se volteo mirándome.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto adolorido. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho swan?

-¡Largo! – repitió diesel adelantándose hacia el, Garrett lo detuvo de inmediato.

Al final fácilmente pude verlo todo.

Por mas que intentara correr mi vida había sido solo para sacrificios hacia diesel.

Vi un caso en la tv donde una niña había nacido para ser el donante de su hermana medio muerta. Y sin llegar a esos extremos el y yo estábamos en lo mismo.

Esta idiota de aquí siempre hacia cosas para mejorar a ese idiota de allí.

-Espera, diesel. – Edward se me quedo viendo un instante, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. – El tiene el derecho de insultarme.

-¿Bella? – pregunto diesel confundido.

-Se aceptar cuando me he equivocado, y lo he hecho fatal.- me encogí de hombros. – Pero tu también acepta lo que te toca Edward, yo no quería tenerlo, tu simplemente quisiste hacer que cambiara de opinión.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que porque no querías tenerlo tenias el maldito derecho a matarlo?

-Cullen. – mi hermano cerro los puños. Garrett apretó su hombro.

-No. Pero no te hagas el sorprendido cuando ya te lo había advertido.

El se quedo viéndome por un largo rato, luego hablo entre dientes.

-Eres… dios ninguna palabra es suficiente para ti. Y solo puedo esperar que la vida te castigue como te mereces y si no, el infierno se hará cargo de ti.

-Esta bien. – dije sin emoción. – Si es lo que piensas perfecto. Lo que esta echo ya no se puede cambiar, tu no puedes cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué hablas como si no te importara una mierda de lo que te dijera? – respiro profundo. - ¡Has cometido un asesinato!

-¿Lo hice? – mire a Garrett. Su mirada se perdió en la mía y me di cuenta que si, no tenia excusa. – Vale bien. Me quemare en la quinta paila del infierno si me toca, ¿Contento?

Me miro sin expresión.

-No puedes pasar toda tu vida excusándote, Swan.

-Vale, venga. Esta conversación se ha terminado. – Hablo Garrett señalando a Edward. – Largo.

Edward me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto.

-Lo siento, Cullen. Ese día tendrá que esperar. – no podía esperar mucho mas. Necesitaba privacidad. Espere a que el se saliera y respire hondo. – Necesito estar sola, chicos. Les llamare si los necesito.

Ellos se miraron y luego me miraron a mi.

-No te dejaremos. – Fue diesel el que hablo primero.

-Quizá para cullen este prohibido verte triste, pero nosotros ya te hemos visto así que es innecesario.

-Necesito estar sola. – repetí sin mirarlos. – Les llamare cuando haya terminado.

Volvieron a mirarse y asintieron.

-Estaremos en la cocina. – dijo Garrett. Diesel beso mi frente. Yo sabia que no estarían en ninguna cocina, estarían del otro lado de la puerta intentando salvarme de cualquier intento de suicidio.

Ellos salieron y entonces me derrumbe.

Pero esta vez no intente detenerme para nada. El dolor tenia que dejarme invalida por unas semanas, merecía todo esto y más.

-Y así fue que te perdí. – toque lo que era mi pequeño bultito. – Hubieses sido un buen jugador de beisbol. – solloce. – Tan bueno como tu madre o tu tío. Y serias una estrella del beisbol mas famoso que Madonna.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas como un rio, mi cabeza palpito fuerte me tape de la luz con la sabana.

Comencé a pensar en mis posibilidades, a medir los días y las semanas.

Odiaría mi vida, me convertiría en un mártir.

Yo lo sabía, lo sabia entonces y así pasaría después. Toda una carga para diesel y Garrett.

¿Irme con Rene?

Prefería pegarme un tiro ya mismo.

No tenía donde mas ir, era… estúpido.

Suspire y seque mis lágrimas. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Estaba fría.

Y muy _vacía._

* * *

Sonrían, la vida es bella!

Gracias por leerme, espero les guste.

G.


	7. Oscuridad sobre mi

Pude caminar con normalidad una semana después. Garrett me cuidaba mas que nunca, y diesel ni se diga. Se había auto suspendido de los juegos para estar conmigo por emergencia. Garrett emitió un comunicado diciéndole que no podía ir por una extraña enfermedad en su parte intima.

-¿Quién es el? – Pregunte cuando un doctor nuevo vino a verme en casa.

-Bella, Garrett no es ginecólogo. Necesita revisarte ahora de vez en cuando.

-Con una mierda. – exclame. – Si no me revisa Garrett no quiero que nadie venga a revisarme.

-Bella…

-¿Qué? – respondí molesta. – Lo digo en serio.

Diesel salió de la habitación y entro con Garrett a su lado. El doctor me miraba extraño.

-¿Qué pasa bella? – Garrett guardo el celular en el bolcillo.

-Ha dicho que no la revisara nadie que no seas tu.

-Bella, no es mi especialidad. Con Joey estaremos seguro de todos.

-He dicho que no.

Garrett le hizo señas a Joey y el hablo por primera vez.

-Se que no me tienes la suficiente confianza, pero Garrett y yo tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros, no diré nada sobre ustedes. Necesito revisarte.

-Si no me revisas y rebelas algo te romperé la cara. – Respire profundo mirándolo.

-No lo dirás en serio. – Se rio como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo.

-Si, en realidad si lo dice muy en serio. – Murmuro Garrett sonriente al ver su cara. Joey palideció. Y al final del día tuvo que revisarme.

Todo iba bien, pero yo no mucho.

Diesel y Garrett no me dejaban vida, no dejaban de fastidiarme. Y muchas veces los mandaba a tomar agua del retrete.

No entendía porque se quedaban por mí. No tenia sentido, yo mejoraba.

Pero ellos sabían como me sentía por dentro.

Vacía.

Yo no quería al bebe al principio, pero después las cosas fueron cambiando cada vez mas hasta apropiarme de el.

Simplemente vacía.

Me sentaba en el sofá mirando a la nada, hasta que diesel me sorprendía con una estúpida pregunta a la que solo asentía.

Edward me acosaba por celular, tuve que lanzarlo al retrete. Sus insultos me los pasaba por la garganta, no era nada para mí. Pero ese ser… el merecía vivir.

Cuando Garrett se fue y diesel se quedo dormido tome mi auto sin decir nada y maneje a la caverna donde me emborrache y comencé a fumar de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado preciosa? – hablo james con un tono compasivo.

-Estoy bien. – solo pude decirle, tome un trago de tequila mas. Mi boca ardía, pero me hacia sentir mejor.

Volví cada noche, a escondidas de diesel. Estaba bien, lo estaba en serio. Solo que estar bien no siempre es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Iba entrando a la caverna cuando lo encontré a el dentro de ella, sin pensarlo seguí mi camino hacia una mesa desocupada y tome más tequila. El me miro, y por un instante pensé que vendría a golpearme. Pero se acerco a mí y supe que intentaba guardar su rabia.

-Solo pregunto porque lo has hecho.

-No creo que te incumba, ya paso. Edward, déjame en paz.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto mientras yo enfocaba mi vista a nada en especifico.

-Perfectamente. – el enarco una ceja hacia mi.

-¿Estas comiendo?

-Por los dos aun. – eso no era cierto, guardaba la comida para después o la botaba por el retrete. Mi piel se había vuelto flácida por el peso que había bajado haciendo que me viera demacrada y pálida.

-Bella…

-¿Sabes? – susurre. – Quería llamarle como tu, o tal vez zorra hija de puta. – reí sin sentido. - necesito que me dejes estar sola. Edward, estoy fantástica. – intente sonreírle. – todo va bien Garrett me cuida y diesel ha dejado el trabajo para estar conmigo.

-No paras de decir que estas bien.

-Que emocionante. – hablo alguien detrás de Edward, era rubia. - ¿Edward? – le saludo con una sonrisa coqueta. Me miro a mi ahora.

-¿diesel swan?

-La hermana. – murmure en respuesta. Me baje de la silla y tome un cigarrillo. Me fui fuera de la taberna y lo encendí probando como me relajaba ante toda situación.

-Tú no fumabas. – susurro Edward.

-Si lo hacia. – me encogí de hombros. – lo había dejado.

La rubia nos había seguido en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte con una tranquilidad que paraba los pelos. – No. – respondí antes que ella comenzara a hablar. – Diesel no da autógrafos, no quiere ser una celebridad. Y tampoco. – suspire. – No necesita un agente. Y si. – respire hondo. – tiene novia. ¿Te has fijado como se relacionan todas las ideas?

-Que pesada.

-Antes lo era más. – fume rápidamente y me lleve otro a la boca para encenderlo.

Edward me lo arranco, pero como no quería pelear volví a buscar otro y lo encendí para fumarlo.

-La vida es mierda y pesada. – murmure a la nada. - ¿quieres fuego Edward?

-No fumo.

-Gracias a los cielos, el cigarro te mataría de cáncer. – sonreí. - ¿te preguntaras porque lo fumo?

Supongo.

-Formula tu diagnostico, luego lo discutiremos.

Me separe de ellos y con una inclinación vacía entre a la caverna.

No parecía yo, era cierto. Pero mi alma estaba vacía, me sentía mal por mi. Me tenía pena a mi misma, sabia que podría sobrevivir a esto, pero no aun. Tenia que vivir con la pena, esto lo había causado yo, me lo merecía.

Después de estar altamente borracha las cosas se pasaban de acción en la caverna.

Solo escuchaba que todos gritaban mi nombre mientras yo hacia stripper a los que estaban presentes.

Cada noche era lo mismo, noches felices, olvidaba todo por un rato.

Pero, ¿Valía la pena?

* * *

Desperté como siempre con un dolor de mierda, me separe de las sabanas y baje a ver la tv. El desayuno estaba dentro del microondas así que lo deje allí.

Tocaron la puerta, Edward estaba cerca de mí. Tan cerca que a penas podía respirar.

-¿Qué deseas?

-A ti. – me beso, fuerte delicioso. Aumentando mi deseo, toco mi alma y volvió a llenarla. Sonreí contra sus labios, tomo mi camisa y la subió por mi cabeza sacándola, luego beso mis labios.

Sentí que algo se clavaba en mi vientre. Patalee, hasta que le di en las bolas, el se separo un poco de mi sonriente.

-Lo he matado, no habrá problemas. – sonrió cruelmente. Me separe de el intentando no desangrarme.

-¡EH bella! –alguien sacudió mi cara. - ¡Estoy aquí todo bien!

Me levante asustada, tome sus brazos y llore en ellos.

-Diesel…. – suspire, intentando calmarme. – lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-¿Una pesadilla? – alguien tomo mi muñeca tomando mi pulso Garrett acaricio mi cabello.- estas bien.

-Desearía no estarlo. – cerré mis ojos concentrándome en el dolor de la cuchilla en mi vientre. – dios…

-¿Estas bien bella?

-No. – chille. – para nada, ni de cerca.

-Rene ha preguntado mucho por ti.

Suspire cansada.

-Dime que no le has hablado de todo esto. – le mire a los ojos esperando ver una mentira y reclamarle. – Dímelo, gemelo.

-Tuve que hacerlo, no paraba de llamarme.

-Eres un idiota. – me levante de la cama, me sentía flácida y caída. - ¿Te lo había dicho?

-Si. – se encogió de hombros. - ¿quieres comer?

-Claro.

Pero no era así, no me apetecía nada, sin embargo solo podía decirle que si. No quería tenerlo sobre mi ahora que mis noches eran de otra manera.

Cuando diesel y Garrett salieron de la casa yo Sali a fumarme un cigarrillo. Me sentía pesada, y tarada. Mi coordinación de pies y mente era contraria, no se llevaban bien.

Era como despertar con el "Pie izquierdo" sonreí de mi propia desgracia, y al hacerlo me sentí como la mierda.

Patética, simplemente patética.

Alguien se acerco a mi, y me tomo la mano. Yo me aleje rápidamente. Alice era una traidora, eso no cambiaria jamás.

-Diesel no esta. – susurre soltando el cigarro y volviendo a entrar a casa, estuve a punto de tirarle la puerta en cara cuando ella introdujo el pie y entro sin mi consentimiento.

-Bella lo lamento mucho….

-Más hipócrita que nadie en este planeta. – le sonreí con malicia. – a puesto a que lo deseabas, yo era feliz aquí. Alice, nadie me molestaba, yo jodia a todos y tu la cagaste.

Ella lo pensó un minuto pasaron algunas respiraciones hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Solo quería lo mejor para los dos, y tu comportamiento se excedia un poco mas cada dia.

-¿Cada dia desde que me conoces o desde que me traicionaste? - me acerque a ella bajando la cabeza hasta colocarme a su altura. - ¿Cuál de las dos, pequeña hipócrita?

-No permitiré…

-¿O que? – empuje su hombro con suavidad. - ¿Qué haras?

Ella suspiro.

-Solo he venido a disculparme por todo.

Me voltee y camine lejos de ella.

-Vete con esa mierda a otro lado, de paso cierras la puerta al salir.

Yo me cerraba cada vez en mi misma, era terrible el sentimiento. No lo termine, pero si lo obvie que era lo peor de todo.

Las noches eran tranquilas, las mañanas dolorosas.

Había algo por lo que vivía y respiraba.

Droga.

Me llevaba a niveles deseables por muchos, todo mi dolor y mi estrés pasaba. El sexo era ayuda, me acostaba con quien yo quisiera sin sentir remordimientos.

Una noche al salir de casa e ir a la taberna, diesel entro echo una furia, gritándome gritándole a los demás que dejaran de meterme mano, me sentí molesta por esto.

¿Es que el no hacia lo mejor para mi vida?

Me cargo, y me llevo con el al auto donde le di la paliza de mi vida.

-¿Pero que demonios te has fumado? – me grito mientras su cara sangraba.

-Marihuana con otra cosa allí, no lo se. – Le rete. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Por dios bella, ¿En serio crees que las cosas que haces están bien?

-No te metas en mis asuntos. – limpie mi mano con mi camiseta y entre a la casa.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo con tu vida bella?

-Maldición. – me voltee hacia el y me acerque un poco. – Te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, en otras palabras No te importa diesel. – exclame echa una furia, al ver su mirada adolorida intente calmarme. . - ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

-¡NO!

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Garrett desde mi habitación, miro a diesel. –Por dios diesel, ¿Qué coños te ha pasado en la cara?

-Genial. – masculle. – Mi culpa. – levante la mano. – Todo va bien.

-¿Bien? – me grito diesel. - ¿Le llamas estar bien a fumar porros y tomar alcohol?

-¿Tienes otra salida hermanito? – pregunte con ironía en mi voz. - ¿La tienes?

-¡Que dejes de auto destruirte como si tu vida no valiera nada!

-¿Acaso lo vale? – me encogí de hombros. – Estoy de maravillas, me siento bien así. Solo déjame vivir en paz.

-¿De que va todo esto bella? – pregunto Garrett desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Garrett.

El se acerco a mi y por un momento pensé que me haría daño, pero solo saco su linterna clínica y la paso por mis ojos.

-Claro que si lo es. – suspiro. – Esta drogada, seria ilógico intentar razonar con ella ahora mismo.

-El doctor chiflado tiene la razón. – asentí hacia el.

-Nada de eso, bella.- la voz de diesel se endureció. - ¿Desde cuando llevas saliéndote de casa?

-Como desde mes y medio.

-¡Demonios! – exclamo. – ahora mismo llamare a rene.

-Me lanzare de la ventana antes que ella ponga sus manos cerca de mí. – le mire con rabia. – Sabes que lo hare.

-¿Es todo esto por esa criatura bella? – prosiguió. – Ni lo conocías, querías sacarlo de ti.

-¡Allí radica el problema diesel! – le grite. - ¡Quise matarlo y por alguna razón no pude hacerlo! – respire profundo. – entonces por otra buena razón llego dios y me hizo sufrir, ¿Es eso acaso castigo? Sabiendo por todas las cosas que he vivido.

-No deberías meter a dios en esto.

-Pues no, pero como hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero lo hago. Y no me importa. – me levante del sofá. – me voy a dormir.

-¡Si vuelves a escaparte no regreses, te lo advierto swan!

-Claro, seguro James tiene una habitación para mí.

Y sin mas volví a mi habitación.

Yo sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, muy mal. Pero no sabia la manera de mejorar, nunca había echo algo bien. Diesel era el mejor en todo esto, era el hermano que tendría que ser su ídolo, el mejor el preferido.

Pero siempre intente sobrellevar la situación, nunca le envidie. Pero si me sentí mal de cierto modo cuando mama le mimaba mas a el, o todos siempre lo querían mas a el.

Encendí un cigarrillo y abrí la ventana para que nadie me molestara, la luna estaba preciosa aunque no estaba de ánimos.

Me vi de reojo en el espejo y estaba mas patética de lo que me sentía.

La ropa se me caía y mis ojeras eran demasiado largas en mi piel, me sentí asqueada e irritada.

Necesitaba un porro.

Y tenia uno, así que deje el cigarro y fui a por el en mi cartera, hice lo que tenia que hacer y comencé a fumar. Ahora si me sentía mejor conmigo, el espejo no me dañaba ni me miraba con malos ojos. Ahora estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

* * *

Espero les guste.

G.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando desperté moría de hambre y era bastante extraño para mi, sin embargo baje en busca de algo que mordisquear, y escuche como diesel hablaba con mi madre.

"Rene ella necesita ayuda, pero no puedes estar aquí. Si lo se, ella estará bien yo intentare cuidarla un poco mas… No, mama escucha. Bella te odia, ¿Lo sabes? ¡No me digas! Claro, madre. Pero no… escucha. – paro de hablar un segundo. – No, no quiero que vengas. No te abrire la puerta. ¡Mama!"

Suspire, pero el no me escucho asi que siguió con la charla.

"Si vienes no tienes mas hijos, ni bella ni yo te vamos a querer mas y es enserio. Si, si lo es. No, mama no quiero lazaña yo se cocinar. Vale, adiós."

¿dando pelea? – pregunte desde la escalera. – si quiere venir a visitarte no hay problemas, yo puedo salir.

Nunca entendí porque la odias tanto. – enarque una ceja el suspiro. – Yo ire a verla, solo quiero que estes bien.

Lo estoy.

No, ni de cerca a bien. – me dio una triste sonrisa. – Lo siento por lo de anoche pero bella… solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Por eso he dejado todo, para estar junto a ti. Quizá no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, pero te quiero con mi alma. Y no permitiré que alguien o algo te haga daño, ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo. – asentí cansada. - ¿algo para comer?

¿tienes hambre? – lo mire con sorpresa. – Se que tiras la comida por el retrete bella, que salga el espagueti por el no es cosa normal de los retretes.

Me rei.

Lo siento.

No pasa nada. – me abrazo. – Pero, intenta comer mas. Estas muy delgada.

Diesel… - susurre. – Lo siento mucho por todo.

El se encogio de hombros y me llevo a la cocina donde hizo que me sentara en la mesa y me coloco la comida allí.

La probe, si. Pero no comi demasiado, mi estomago se lleno mucho. Y me sentí mareada de inmediato, sabia que era porque hace mucho que no comia demasiado y esta vez si lo hice, aunque a medias. Igual haría que me sintiera mal.

Bells…- murmuro. – eh…

Suéltalo diesel.

Edward ha llamado, quiere saber como estas.

¿Qué le has dicho a ese bastardo? – casi grite.

Que estas muy feliz por toda la situación.

Me queje.

No te lo creo, el me vio en la taberna hace unos días atrás y no me vio en buen estado. Debe saber como estoy en realidad.

Le he dicho que estas fatal.

Me encogi de los hombros y respire profundo.

No importa. – mire a los lados. - ¿Se ha ido Garrett?

Si, fue a lavar su ropa. Volverá en seguida. Tu…

¿yo…?

Tu y garrett tienen algo?

Me rei fuerte haciendo que el se sobre exaltara.

No, hermanito. – me levante de la mesa. – fuimos… algo hace un rato. Ya no. Por cierto, vino alice y la despache. Y te agradezco que no la metas en esta casa cuando yo este. – le bese la mejilla. – ire a cambiarme.

Ella esta muy arrepentida. – murmuro el. – muy muy.

Podría perdonarla, pero hare que sufra antes. – le sonreí. - ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo o piensas que ya puedo salir sola?

Me miro con sorpresa, no entendia por que.

Vuelve a la hora del almuerzo, es divino verte comer asi. – hizo una reverencia y me sonrio. – Vuelve bien, bella.

Eso intentare.

Necesitaba aire fresco, relajarme. Mi boca picaba y sentía como lo necesitaba.

Me aleje de todos que se encontraban en la plaza y me recosté a un árbol, dándole una jalada a mi cigarrillo con poca droga. Me sentí libre, me sentí… bien.

Suspire mientras el efecto hacia que me relajara, sonreí para mi misma, era estúpido como algo tan malo para nuestro cuerpo te hacia sentir tan bien.

Sabia que si diesel se enteraba me aniquilaría, y le daría la razón. Le ayudaría para mi propia destrucción. Pues yo sabia lo que era y lo que tenia, lastimosamente nadie podía ayudarme ahora. Antes de todo sabia que cuando te relajabas solo con eso estabas en un buen lio, sin embargo la vida es corta y no podía pasar todos mis días pensándolo, actuaba y ya. Eso era todo.

¿Bella? – una voz que reconoci un poco entre mi relajamiento me despertó un poco. - ¿estas…bien?

¿Quién es? – mire la sombra delante de mi. – eh, tapas la vista hermano. La carne de burro no es transparente.

Soy Edward. – escuche un suspiro y me di cuenta que era el mio propio. – te he visto venir y quería saber como te encontrabas.

Estoy magnifica, Edward. – exclame cansada de repetir lo mismo. - ¿Me has seguido?

Quería saber como estabas. – solo respondio. – Te vi encender esa cosa asquerosa, ¿sabes?

Con un demonio. – le adverti. - ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los hombres que piensan que pueden controlar la vida de los demás? ¡Si, me estaba porreando! ¿Qué te importa?

El me miro extrañado.

Eso te hara daño.

Soy una zorra hija de puta, ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen?

El se sento a mi lado pellizcando su nariz descuidadamente.

Puedo ayudarte…

No necesito tu ayuda, tarado. – me rei. – solo, déjame en paz. Es mi cuerpo después de todo. – jale de nuevo y lo saque de mi sistema, sentí la quemazón y la relajación inmediata. – Esto me quita las pesadillas, solo aléjate de mi vida. Al pobre diesel le dara un soponcio si sigues molestando a casa.

Bella, lo siento mucho… por todo aquello.

No hay problemas, Edward. – me encogi de hombros. – todo va bien. Yo estoy bien.

¿Volveras a jugar?

No. – me levante del suelo y me aleje de el. ¿Cómo era capaz de preguntar si volveria a jugar cuando habíamos perdido algo por ello?

_Bella tonta, no fue por el juego. Fue por ti._ – me castigue con ese pensamiento.

Y me odiaba, cada vez que lo pensaba. Mi mente no lo podía asimilar.

Después de un largo silencio y unas cuantas jaladas mas me levante, el mareo fue instantáneo, pero me estabilice con mis manos en el mismo árbol y comencé a moverme en la dirección conocida.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mi, pero los ignore. Volvi a casa con el acompañándome en silencio.

¿Bella? – pregunto diesel. Yo estaba en los aires pero no demasiado, asi que solo me relaje.

Que hay hermano. – el se paro en seco cuando vio entrar a Edward detrás de mi.

Creo que te he dicho que no quiero verte cerca de aquí. – le grito diesel a Edward. Este ultimo solo levanto los brazos.

Intentaba hacer que llegara sana a casa.

¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? – pregunto diesel enojado. - ¿Bella?

Me he estado porreando hermanito.

Los ojos de diesel se ampliaron.

Me dijiste que no lo harias mas.

Es vicioso, soy una drogadicta. – me sente en el sofá y me encogi de hombros. – relájate no le hice daño a nadie.

Bella…- comenzó Edward.

Vete de aquí Cullen. – demando diesel. – déjame a solas con ella.

Edward me dio una ultima mirada y se retiro de nuestro hogar. Diesel en silencio se sento a mi lado y acaricio mis manos.

¿Estas segura que esto te hace sentir bien?

Asentí sin pensarlo.

Estoy teniendo pesadillas en las que el asesina al bebe y… porrearme hace que olvide todo.

Bella… - susurro a mi lado. – esto te matara poco a poco.

Estare bien.

Pareces una maquina que solo dice que estará bien. – murmuro el, yo sonreí con cuidado. – pero no lo estas. ¿Quieres que busquemos ayuda juntos?

No necesito ayuda. – me levante del sofá y camine rápidamente a mi habitación.

El me siguió y se acomodo cerca a mi cama mientras yo intente no insultarlo por robarme la privacidad.

Haria cualquier cosa por ti, ¿Lo sabes bien?

Ya que lo dices, por favor vete de mi cuarto. – el se quedo viéndome con sorpresa. - ¿Qué? – demande.

Has cambiado. Quiero decir, tu siempre me dejabas entrar aquí sin problemas. Cuando me necesitabas…

Te tengo una muy buena noticia. – aplaudi. – Ya no te necesito.

El levanto las manos derrotado y por un momento me sentí mal por el, vi como una lagrima caia por su mejilla.

Pero luego recordé que la que siempre lloraba por el era yo y me mantuve en mi lugar, en mi posición.

¿Recuerdas… - me miro con cuidado esperando a que lo insultara, como no lo hice siguió caminando.- ¿Aquel dia en la playa cuando Rene nos llevo y casi me ahogo con una paleta?

Me hizo reir.

Oh si… Recuerdo que nuestra _imparcial_ te compro un paleta de frutilla a ti y a mi un caramelo que valia medio dólar.

Mama siempre tan imparcial.

Muy neutral, y te aseguro que nunca tuvo preferencias.

Nos reimos los dos.

El punto es que me pediste que cumpliera el reto que había perdido hace cinco años atrás. – narro diesel concentrado en mi mirada. - ¿El de besar una chica lo recuerdas?

Por su puesto, tu primer beso. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – me rei. – Babeaste a Victoria como un puto caracol.

El cerro el pico.

¿Por qué tenia que recordarte eso?

Supongo que para hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

En realidad, bella. Te recordaba lo de la paleta porque tu hiciste que me la tragara con todo y palito.

Hmm. – suspire. – Ya se porque lo que mas recuerdo de eso fueron luces de ambulancias. – me encogi de hombros. – Cosas de chicos.

¿De chicos? – diesel se puso rojo. Luego rompió a carcajadas. – Vale, estas frita del casco.

Gracias. – junte mi manos con las suyas. – No me disculpare por las cosas que he hecho durante nuestra existencia, eres mi hermano. Siempre estas conmigo, a cada instante. Bueno, hasta que te envio a comer mierda. – le sonreí. – somos una dinastía.

Pff… eso es ridículo.

No lo es. –murmure. – A pesar de que Rene nunca me quisiera, y tu fueras famoso, y yo fuera siempre tu maldita sombra hemos estado unidos. Y eso es grandioso.

Obviamente. – hizo una mueca. – aunque parece que a tiempo completo quieres asesinarme o tu cerebro trabaja en mi contra.

No somos iguales. Tu eres bueno yo soy…. Intermedio. – me separe de el y me recosté en la cama. – Es hora de que te largues.

El se levanto lentamente.

¿Ninguna posibilidad para que me dejes quedarme contigo esta noche?

Con los ojos cerrados levante mi dedo índice y señale fuera, hacia la puerta.

¡Fuera!

El beso rápidamente mi frente y se largo.

Mi cabeza giro con todos los pensamientos que había tenido este dia pero se quedo en su lugar, y me permitio dormir.

* * *

**Bella pasara por algunos momentos difíciles y esperemos que pueda volver a la normalidad de todo.**

**Gracias por sus review. **

**G.**


	9. Escape

**_CAPITULO _ANTERIOR**

-El punto es que me pediste que cumpliera el reto que había perdido hace cinco años atrás. – narro diesel concentrado en mi mirada. - ¿El de besar una chica lo recuerdas?

-Por su puesto, tu primer beso. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – me rei. – Babeaste a Victoria como un puto caracol.

El cerro el pico.

-¿Por qué tenia que recordarte eso?

-Supongo que para hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

-En realidad, bella. Te recordaba lo de la paleta porque tu hiciste que me la tragara con todo y palito.

-Hmm. – suspire. – Ya se porque lo que mas recuerdo de eso fueron luces de ambulancias. – me encogi de hombros. – Cosas de chicos.

-¿De chicos? – diesel se puso rojo. Luego rompió a carcajadas. – Vale, estas frita del casco.

-Gracias. – junte mi manos con las suyas. – No me disculpare por las cosas que he hecho durante nuestra existencia, eres mi hermano. Siempre estas conmigo, a cada instante. Bueno, hasta que te envio a comer mierda. – le sonreí. – somos una dinastía.

-Pff… eso es ridículo.

-No lo es. –murmure. – A pesar de que Rene nunca me quisiera, y tu fueras famoso, y yo fuera siempre tu maldita sombra hemos estado unidos. Y eso es grandioso.

-Obviamente. – hizo una mueca. – aunque parece que a tiempo completo quieres asesinarme o tu cerebro trabaja en mi contra.

-No somos iguales. Tu eres bueno yo soy…. Intermedio. – me separe de el y me recosté en la cama. – Es hora de que te largues.

El se levanto lentamente.

-¿Ninguna posibilidad para que me dejes quedarme contigo esta noche?

Con los ojos cerrados levante mi dedo índice y señale fuera, hacia la puerta.

-¡Fuera!

El beso rápidamente mi frente y se largo.

Mi cabeza giro con todos los pensamientos que había tenido este dia pero se quedo en su lugar, y me permitio dormir.

* * *

_**CAPITULO NUEVO**_

-Levántate. – me dijo alguien mientras mis ojos pesaban. - ¡Bella!

-¿Quién jode mi vida?

-Vamos, levanta.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward sobre mi cara mirándome con una divertida impaciencia.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡Te he dicho que te levantes! – sonrió tomándome levemente del brazo. – es mejor que te apresures, o diesel me matara cuando me encuentre aquí.

-Dame una buena razón para no llamarlo.

-Se que lo llamarías solo por fastidiarme. – sonrió.

-No es cierto. – Tome aire. - ¡Dies…..! – no me dejo terminar de gritar. Me tapo la boca con su mano. Y sentí un inmediato choque electrizante.

-Solo confía en mi. –me miro suplicante luego me guiño el ojo, y camino hacia la puerta. Yo me levante un poco mareada pero todo se acomodo cuando comencé a caminar despacio, el efecto había pasado. Pero mi cuerpo ya pedia una dosis mas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a eso ahora, que no me reconocia. Me vi en el espejo por un instante y pude ver lo horrible que estaba. Pero no estaba tan mal, eso era lo que sentía por dentro.

Baje junto a el y me invito a subirme a su auto.

-Es mejor que me digas lo que esta pasando.

-¿Podrías confiar un poco en mi?

Nos quedamos viéndonos un rato, el respiro profundo como esperando a que estallara histéricamente y comenzara a insultarlo y me dolió un poco que pensara que yo era todo el tiempo asi.

_Si lo eres loser_. – mi mente pensó.

Asentí despacio. Entre al auto en silencio.

El manejo por un rato deteniéndose en un lugar que yo reconocía un poco.

Bajamos, el saco una bolsa del maletero y se le subió al hombro. Espero a que yo caminara con el, o cerca de el. Lo hice lentamente y con cuidado. El rompió el candado que mantenía cerradas una de las puertas principales.

Entramos al estadio de béisbol de mi condado, donde mi hermano jugo hace unos años atrás. Y donde yo le pisaba los talones.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El ayudo a entrar al campus desde la barandilla de seguridad con sus manos en mi cintura.

-Solo haremos algunas practicas de bateo. – me dio una sonrisa.

-No quiero hacerlo… he renunciado a esto.

-No estas volviendo al trabajo. – me tomo por los hombros. – Solo practicaremos algunas cosas.

Tomo el bolso colocándome el casco y ofreciéndome los guantes, el tomo la pelota blanca que tanto conocía y su guante. Se separo de mi.

-No piensas dejarme aquí sola eh. – me apresure a preguntar.

-Eso nunca. – corrió hacia el montículo donde se posicionaban los pitchers y comenzó a estirar su brazo.

Me sentía bien, se sentía familiar todo esto.

Me fui a la caja de bateo donde batee la primera pelota que el me lanzo, haciendo que la pelota saltara contra la maya de seguridad casi sacándola del estadio.

Una lagrima rodó sobre mi mejilla. Pero sonreí.

¿Qué hacia dañando mi vida? Esto era maravilloso.

-¿Bella? – se preocupo el cuando me vio secar mis lagrimas.

-¿Tienes otra pelota? – el sonrió y corrió hacia el bolso donde tenia todo guardado, saco tres pelotas que las envié lo mas lejos que pude. Proyectando así la rabia que sentía por la vida, por mis actos y por todo.

Por cada pelota lanzada salían diez lagrimas de mis ojos. Cuando se acabaron mi alma había vuelto a mi camino, el se acerco a mi. Y tomo mis manos sacando el bate de ellas como si temiera que lo golpeara.

-Escapemos lejos. – beso mi mano derecha. – Quiero ayudarte, quiero estar contigo.

-¿Te sientes culpable por haberme tratado mal?

-En realidad quería decir todo lo que te dije. – sonreímos los dos. – Pero te pido que escapes conmigo, junto a mi. Olvidemos todo esto.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que me pides?

-Seguro. – me beso. - ¿Qué dices?

Íbamos en su auto cuando me detuve a pensar.

-¿Qué haremos con mi ropa? – me asuste de repente. – Diesel me matara.

-Deberías realizar tu propia vida bella. ¿No crees? Tu ropa podemos buscarla luego o comprar algo nuevo para ti.

-No trabajo… no tengo dinero…

-Lo se. – acaricio mi mejilla. – Confía en mi, ¿Esta bien?

Llegamos a su departamento y me beso para subir a su habitación. Después de un momento lo segui.

-¿Edward? – confundida mire lo que hacia. Una faja de billetes iba a una bolsa bastante grande, con mucha ropa. - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Pensaste que nos quedaríamos aquí?

-En efecto. – el se detuvo y me miro lleno de ternura. - ¿A dónde me llevaras?

-A un lugar solo para los dos.

-Pero… - ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Si se que quizá me quería y quería ayudarme y también se que el era buena persona fuera de su trabajo. ¿Pero era necesario todo esto? Lo que me di cuenta dentro de mis propios pensamientos que solo me oponía porque sabia que le haría daño, mucho daño. El me miro confundido. – Sorprendeme. – Solo pude decirle.

Pasamos mas de cinco horas manejando, llegamos a un hotel. ¿Faltaba mucho mas para llegar a nuestro destino?

El me desvistió y me toco como solo alguien con mucho amor puede hacer. Si, cullen es un hijo de puta, pero cuando se debía a amar era otra persona, completamente distinta.

-Te quiero. – Me susurro cuando estábamos agotados. - ¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre Bella?

Stop mental. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Pero allí radicaba mi problema. Yo no sabia detenerme si por mis decisiones alguien ajeno a mi sufría.

Me paso con diesel, me pasa ahora.

-Lo estaré. – No muy convencida, el me miro cansado.

-Tendremos muchos niños, y una gran casa. Estuve pensando en vender el apartamento y comprarnos una casa mucho mas grande.

-Yo solo espero seguir viviendo por mucho tiempo. – Suspire. – No nos podemos preocupar por nuestro futuro cuando este es incierto, solo vivíamos el momento. ¿Bien?

-Bien. – me beso en la frente. – Pero no dejo de pensar en niños para los dos.

Era una desgracia todo esto, yo era una desgracia para cualquier persona.

Me levante desesperada por fumarme un porro, me fui al baño busque en las repisas y conseguí pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, las pisotee y las jale.

¿Qué hacia?

Daño y mas daño.

Y eso era una mierda.

No era buena para el, para diesel y mucho menos para Garrett. Me lave la cara me vestí tome mis pocas cosas y Salí del hotel.

* * *

Respire profundo cuando escuche su voz de nuevo.

Se le escuchaba preocupado y hasta cansado, pero aparte ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Primero estaba yo, después yo y al siguiente yo. Los demás tendrían que arreglar sus propios asuntos.

-¿Edward? – pregunte cuando su voz alterada me contesto, había pasado un día cuando decidí por fin llamarlo y explicarle las cosas. – Primero que nada lo lamento.

-¿Lo lamentas? – me grito. - ¡Demonios Swan! Mi corazón esta abierto en dos después de ti. – volvió a gritarme. – Si solo supieras lo que sentía por ti…

-No lo veas desde ese punto de vista. – intente sonreír. – Mira, después de que hiciéramos el amor me fume una caja de pastillas para el dolor logrando drogarme con ellas.

-¿Qué? – su voz se relajo. - ¿Me estas diciendo que te fuiste drogada y no sabes donde estas?

-No. – respire profundo. – Te estoy diciendo que no puedo estar junto asi si terminare por hacerte daño. Cambiare, Edward. Ahora mismo voy en camino a una clínica antridrogas para recluirme.

-¿Qué? – volvió a gritar - Dame el nombre, ire a buscarte.

-Me estoy salvando a mi misma. – suspire. – La salvación es lo que necesitamos para no dañarnos los dos. Quiero algo mejor para ti, si no es conmigo genial. Pero necesito estar bien para ti y para los demás.

-¿Qué paso con todo eso de tener niños?

-Yo no dije nada, tu lo mencionaste y nunca respondi. No tendre hijos mientras sea drogadicta. – me seque una lagrima. – Se que debes odiarme, pero necesito estar bien para todos.

-¿Y mi sentimientos que?

-Estarán a prueba.

-¿Qué?

-Si el destino nos quiere juntos, lo estaremos cuando todo pase. Si no, tu conseguiras una a tu medida y yo seguire con mi vida. – Los dueños del reclutorio me hicieron señas. – Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Lo siento. – murmure cansada. – Te quiero. – colgué.

* * *

Espero les guste este cap.

Chicas, lo lamento mucho por la tardanza. Pero la universidad esta fuerte, y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir.

De todas formas gracias por seguirme leyendo!

G.


	10. Como conejos

Pov Diesel.

Tocaron la puerta de mi casa y me levante con sueño, si era alice la despacharía. No quería que bella se molestara por eso. Me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi quien era.

Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu hermana, se ha ido. – murmuro mirándome seriamente. Mi corazón palpito fuerte y no pude sentir nada mas.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Se ha ido, se ha recluido en un centro de reabilitacion. – señalo. – Le he dicho que no lo hiciera…

-Espera… - respire profundo. - ¿Cómo sabes tu que se ha ido?

-Yo…. – se quedo clavado en el lugar sin decir nada hasta que paso un minuto. – Escaparíamos juntos, luego ella desapareció de mi cama y se fue.

No lo soporte, estire el puño y lo lleve a su nariz.

-Bella tiene un puño mas fuerte. – se quejo Edward.

-¿Si? – exclame. - ¡Ven para darte otro y asi lo vuelves a comprobar!

-Oye… lo siento, yo quiero a tu hermana en serio. Me duele que se haya ido también.

Bella nunca hacia las cosas que se le decían exactamente, era un espíritu libre que brillaba con luz propia, siempre había sido asi. Esta de mas decir que yo intentaba mantenerla dentro de sus cabales pero nada funcionaba. Ella siempre se salía de ellos.

-Por favor, solo vete.

-Diesel. – la voz de Edward cayo en picado y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. – Quiero verla, ¿No lo entiendes? Me desespera no tenerla junto a mi, le he hecho mucho daño. Quiero arreglarlo.

Guarde silencio.

-¿Tienes donde pueda llamarla?

-Su teléfono suena apagado. Ella me llamo temprano para avisarme a donde iba. – se quejo Edward. - ¿Siempre fue ella asi?

-Incluso peor. – señale la nariz de Edward. – Entra, hay que limpiarte la sangre.

* * *

**Bella pov.**

-¿Qué mas quieren saber? – exclame cansada. – Podría darte mi maldito historial por escrito asi tomas nota de una mejor manera.

-Solo cálmate. – hablo mi nuevo amigo adicto jasper. El parecía sentir lo que yo sentía y me parecía aburrido. – ¿Por qué piensas tu que has venido?

-Porque no quiero hacerle daño a mi hermano.

-¿Qué mas?

-¡Con un demonio! – chille cansada. - ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?

-Porque este es el momento de platicar. – Jasper le sonrió. – Bella… ¿Tu hermano es Diesel swan?

Rodé los ojos.

-Es el, no da autógrafos.

-Eras tu. – susurro perplejo. - ¡Todo el tiempo en esa cancha de juego! – hizo una mueca burlona. - ¡Siempre juraba que diesel era gay!

-Pues no, no lo es.- susurre acurrucándome en la cama. - ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? No se supone que las mujeres duermen con mujeres y hombres con hombres?

-Aquí no hay definiciones sexuales, todos nos respetamos por igual.

-Eres sexy. – susurre con los ojos cerrados. – Cualquiera desearía tocarte.

Al fin el se cayo, sentí como su cama se hundió bajo su peso y suspiro. Yo pude dormir en paz.

Desperté cansada, la falta de marihuana hacia que el dolor de cabeza se situara en todo el frente. Me tape con mi pequeña almohada y me abrase un poco mas.

-Buenos días. – hablo jasper desde el otro lado de la cama, lo mire. El me sonrio. - ¿Qué tal estas?

-Me arde la cabeza. – susurre.

-Eso pasa. Así es el proceso para sacarnos toda esa mierda. – se levanto de la cama. – Ya pasara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Uhm un año, creo. No se muy bien cuanto tiempo pasa aquí. – dijo el. – Es hora de levantarse y hacer ejercicios.

-Pase toda mi vida en un puto estadio ejercitándome, no necesito otra cosa mas que dormir.

-Aquí es necesario, bella. – se encogió de hombros. – Eso nos mantiene ocupados en otras cosas.

Le mire con rabia, ¿Era siempre todo un cerebrito?

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para que yo recuerde y respete tu rutina, pero por ahora solo quiero dormir, gracias.

El suspiro cansado.

-Vale, te traeré el desayuno.

Mis días radicaban en esto, levantarme tarde comer, hacer algunas estupideces y dormir de nuevo. Jasper a veces me cansaba, pero era la única seguridad de que aun no me volvia loca.

Un día el director me mando a llamar desde su oficina, y me planteo un asunto interesante.

-He escuchado que eres la hermana gemela de Diesel swan. – me miro con dudas. – Te pareces demasiado, pero nunca había visto tu nombre junto al de el.

-Así somos las sombras. – me cruce de brazos. – ve al grano. – asintió.

-Formaremos equipos de béisbol para jugar en el campo y así las personas que estén en condiciones consigan una manera mas de atender sus pensamientos. – me miro de soslayo. - ¿Quisieras ayudarnos un poco?

-No entiende… yo, quiero decir. Me he retirado del béisbol desde que era una niña, mi hermano es la estrella. No yo.

-Yo supongo que tener a un hermano con semejante talento te traería mucho aprendizaje.

-Así es. – me encogi. - ¿Es necesario? Solo quiero recuperarme…

-Lo es. – sonrió. – Es algo con lo que puedas contribuir bien y hacer que tu mente evolucione mas rápido. – estrecho su mano contra la mia. - ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Lo pensé, mi cabeza dio tres vuelta se situó en su lugar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

Odiaba el día de las llamadas, no sabia a quien llamar. Una vez a la semana tendríamos la oportunidad de llamar a alguien que estuviera fuera.

Diesel: No, lo había abandonado y no le había avisado.

Edward: seguro me odiaría.

Garrett: caso aparte. No estaba segura de llamarle.

El timbre del celular sonó y el contesto.

-¿Hola? – pregunto.

-Garrett…

-¡be….

-¡No digas que soy yo! – chille.- ¿Estas solo?

-Los peces están conmigo.– dijo el. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Apártate del grupo.

Paso un minuto de silencio y luego el volvió a la línea.

-¿Cómo estas? Dios, bella nos tienes preocupados.

-Estoy bien. Mejorando. – me sentía feliz por escuchar su voz. - ¿Cómo están todos?

-Locos por encontrarte. – susurro. - ¿Puedo ir a verte?

-Pero sin decirle a ellos. – le dije la dirección. – Por favor, ven solo.

-De acuerdo. – murmuro. – nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Jasper me convenció de salir al campus, lo que fue una gran idea. Tenia un tiempo que el sol no me tocaba la piel y lo necesitaba.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato, pude sentir el calor del dia y la tranquilidad de las cosas.

Las personas paseaban de un lado a otro sonrientes, charlando. Parecía el país de las mil maravillas, todos vestían de blanco ropa cómoda y zapatos celestes, me mire los míos.

También eran celestes.

Y me sentí como siempre, igual a los demás. Antes era igual a diesel, ahora era igual a todos.

-¿Qué piensas? – hablo jasper sacándome del sueñito.

-¿Disculpa? – le mire. Su rostro dibujado por el sol, se veía magnifico y estuve a punto de babearme.

-Te veo distraída.

-Tenia mucho sin salir al sol, ya sabes… - me rei. – Era ermitaña, creo que nadie podrá hacerme entrar de nuevo.

-Las cosas son distintas ahora. – suspiro. – yo no me he ido de aquí porque aunque ya se supone que supere mi adicción necesito seguir practicándolo, no me siento preparado aun.

Y-o creo que nunca tuve una adicción. – me senté frente a un árbol. – Fue mas que todo la salida de mis asuntos.

-Eso es precisamente una adicción. – el me sonrió. – Pero mira quien viene…

Le seguí la vista y me fije en el hombre grandulón que se acercaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente y unos hoyuelos en las mejillas hermosos.

-Jasper. – saludo el, luego me miro a mi y sus ojos se encendieron. - ¿Diesel swan?

-Bella swan. – respondió jasper antes de poder hablar yo. – Ella es su hermana gemela.

-Esto es de lo mas interesante, no sabia que el tenia hermana gemela.

Rodé los ojos, nadie sabia que diesel tenia una hermana gemela, lo que era bueno. No quería que me estuvieran atosigando a preguntas a cada instante.

-Bella el es Emmett. – murmuro jasper mirándolo de mala gana. – Jasper esta es mi compañera de cuarto, bella.

-¿Ya te la has liado?

Jasper amplio los ojos y luego me miro.

-Si, hemos cogido todo el tiempo como conejos. – me recosté al árbol desinteresada. - ¿Algún problema?

-Para nada. – hizo una mueca chistosa.- Jasper es muy tranquilo. Pero siempre tiene la suerte de que en su habitación hay chicas. – Miro a jasper. – Lo mas seguro es que piensen que sea gay.

-No lo creo. – le defendi yo. – Es muy bueno en la cama, creo que ni tu tamaño demoledor le ganaría.

Miro detrás de el alguien lo llamaba. Emmett se levanto y se fue sonriente.

-Bella… - regaño jasper. – no vale la pena, Emmett siempre esta liándonos a todos.

-Ha llegado la hora de que alguien le haga saber quien manda. – mire como se iba. – Los idiotas siempre terminan perdiendo contra mi.

-Las malas palabras están prohibidas aquí, además… ¿Cogimos como conejos?

-Besame el culo, jasper.

El se rió fuerte. A carcajadas y yo le seguí mas atrás.

-Y he aquí la razón por la que yo sabia que tu eras diesel swan.

* * *

ME disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza. Pero ya encontrare el tiempo para actualizar mas temprano que tarde.

Gracias.

G.


	11. Chapter 11

Llego el momento de las practicas en el estadio, pero la gente era muy torpe. Intente hacer lo que pude y enseñarles lo que yo sabia, aunque yo fuera graduada en la docencia, no tenia esa seguridad con esas personas para enseñarles sobre el deporte.

Sin embargo hice lo que pude y me lo agradecieron. Estaba sudada, me fui a las duchas principales y me desnude dejando mi ropa en el perchero con paño includo, me meti a la ducha.

Fue relajante, solte unos cuantos suspiros y pensé en algunas cosas.

Me di cuenta tarde, que la droga era tan mala para cualquiera y que nunca debi utilizarla. Pero el pasado era pasado y ya lo había echo, si estaba aquí era porque quería cambiar para estar junto a las personas que amo.

Edward…

Ese reportero inútil que me había echo la vida un pollo degollado y que había arruinado todo se encontraba presente en mi mente casi todo el tiempo, lo que era inexplicable porque yo nunca pensé en nadie de esa manera.

Cerre la ducha y Sali por mis cosas cuando vi que no estaban… no me sorprendi, mi actitud a lo largo de la vida me habían traido problemas que se parecían mucho a esto pero no le daría el gusto a quien lo hizo. En cambio Sali con mi hermoso cuerpo fuera de las duchas buscando con que taparme pero sin demasiada preocupación.

Quien quiera que hizo esto las pagaría con creces, y yo no jugaba.

El edificio estaba solitario lo que agradeci por completo, pero en silencio. Nadie tenia que enterarse.

Sentí como me seguían y me daban una leve nalgada.

Le tome las pelotas, era algo intuitivo, que siempre hacia cuando alguien intentaba hacerme eso.

Emmett chillo adolorido.

-Vuelves a tocarme y te las arranco. – una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y luego le bajo otra. - ¿me has escuchado?

El asintió en silencio.

Lo solte y segui caminando moviendo mis caderas con sensualidad mientras el me veía.

-¡Tienes un trasero lindo!

-Callate, idiota. – me voltee hacia el y le saque el dedo del medio.

-Supongo que no te importara que tome algunas fotos.

-Depende de que angulo salgan y si me favorece. – camine hacia el hasta que llegue a su lado. El me miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Eres asi siempre?

-Uhm… solo cuando los cabrones como tu existen. – me encogi de hombros. – Mira Emmett, he venido en son de paz como un puto marciano. – suspire. – quiero cambiar para ayudar a mi hermano, no comiences una guerra que no estas dispuesto a enfrentar.

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor! Soy hijo de Ares.

-Ares es un bruto. – bufe. – Te pateare el culo hasta que me canse, de aqui a china. Y no me interesa tu gran tamaño. He enfrentado mas grandes.

me encamine hacia la habitación pero el me detuvo.

-Pense que no existían de tu clase.

-Soy un maldito bombon americano bato. – le sonrei. – Si me consigo con otra de tus bromitas me has declarado la guerra y te lo digo ahora mismo, si eso llega a pasar declarala perdida. No soporto ver a hombres llorar.

-Eres una zorra.

-Con estilo, mi estimado. – le guiñe un ojo. – Tu eres un cabron.

Se tomo su parte intima con brusquedad como incitándome a hacerle una mamada.

Hice una mueca llena de asco.

-Para ti me declaro lesbiana. – me rei en su cara. – Este trasero jamas se posara en esa cosa horrorosa y terriblemente desmejorada. – segui andando.

-¡Vamos bella! – grito a mis espaldas. - ¡No somos tan diferentes, deberíamos unirnos!

Recordé que Diesel y yo no eramos tan diferentes y sin embargo estábamos separados.

Eso me trajo un pensamiento triste, el quizá estuviera en otro lugar mucho mas deprimido de lo normal, pero necesitaba esto. Era el momento de tratar por mi.

-Vete a la mierda cabron. – le saque el dedo del medio.

Entre a la habitación jasper leia un libro, levanto la vista y se quedo en shock.

Jesus bella, tapate.

-¿Nunca has visto a nadie desnudo? – le mire con los ojos entrecerrados. El no dijo nada. - ¿En serio?

Suspiro.

-Nunca he estado con una mujer. – dios, esto me ponía las cosas difíciles. – Asi que preferiría que te taparas. Es… extraño.

-Vale. – sonreí, tome mi bata de baño y me la coloque. El siguió mirándome. - ¿Esperas llegar virgen al matrimonio?

-No. Solo espero ver llegar a alguien antes de eso.

_Yo estoy aquí. He llegado para ti. _

Me regañe a mi misma, las cosas no podían ir por ese camino cuando intentaba cambiar.

Alguien toco la puerta y la cara de emmett se vino a mi mente, tenia unos días sin insultar de verdad, seria una buena idea hacerlo.

A quien vi del otro lado no fue una sorpresa, el me dijo que vendría. Pero si me trajo una felicidad infinita.

-¡Garrett! – me lance a sus brazos y el me acogio en ellos abrazandome con fuerza. – dios… pensé que no vendrías. – le mire a la cara. - ¿Han venido ellos?

-No. – susurro tomando mi mejilla. – te dije que vendría solo, ¿No confias en mi?

-¡Claro que si! – chille exitada. El miro dentro a la habitación y vio a jasper.

-¿Ya tienes novio aquí bella?

Jasper se levanto un poco asustado.

-Eh no… -murmuro.

-Es solo mi compañero de habitación mosquito. – sonreí y me acerque a su oreja. – Es virgen intento atraerlo a mi lado oscuro.

Garrett me palmeo el trasero. Marcando territorio que no era de el.

-Cuidado con algo, chico.

Jasper se disculpo y salio de la habitación. Garrett entro y me llevo a la cama donde me apriciono debajo de el y comenzó a besarme.

Yo también lo bese, era magnifico volverlo a tener cerca. El era parte de ese pasado que no quería cambiar jamas.

-¿Cómo están las cosas fuera?

-Diesel esta muy triste, el dice que siente que algo de el no esta. – me miro a los ojos. – como si la conexión de gemelos se estuviera rompiendo.

-Siento lo mismo de vez en cuando. – acaricie su cabello. - ¿Edward cullen?

-El esta bien. – mentia.

-No lo esta. – mire a los lados incomoda. – Se esta martirizando a si mismo.

-Tu hermano y el hacen una hermosa pareja. – se recostó a mi lado de la cama. – se han vuelto muy cercanos, como si sintieran la perdida.

-Dios… debería volver. – el negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitas superarte, ¿Qué sentido tendría volver a ser la misma cuando regreses? –me miro. – las drogas te destruyen y destruyen a los tuyos.

-¿Crees que diesel debería venir?

-Dale un tiempo. – hablo con voz calmada. – solo un poco mas, necesitas recuperarte y pensar que hacer con tu vida.

-¿Cómo ha ido en el beisbol?

-Suspendido desde que te fuiste.

Me sorprendi, el no era asi. ¿Qué te esta pasando diesel?

-Las cosas marchan mal. – mis ojos ardieron. – muy mal.

-Lo superaran. – sonrio. – Cuentame como te tratan aquí.

-Soy entrenadora del equipo de beisbol, me robaron la ropa en la ducha y casi le arranco las bolas al autor del crimen, jasper es muy bueno para convivir conmigo, siento que lo estoy corrompiendo.

-Lo mismo que pasaba conmigo, lo comprendo perfectamente. – le di un golpe fuerte en el hombro. - ¿Duermen todos asi? Mujeres con hombres y todo eso?

-Si.

-Hablare con el director, por tu mirada supongo que quieres violarte o darle contra el muro al pobre chico.

-Lo has adivinado muy bien.

* * *

Espero les guste x)


	12. Chapter 12

Sonreir con Garrett Era fácil y muy tranquilizante, era algo natural que no me pasaba con muchas personas, y en estos momentos era mucho mejor, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de alguien como el para sentirme estable y bien.

El se fue después de un rato, no sin darme el abrazo que duro mas que ningún otro.

Le agradeci a la vida por tener un amigo como el.

Entonces me has dicho que Diesel esta suspendido, ¿Piensas que volverá?

El quiere que tu vuelvas. – se encogio de hombros. – Si se entera que estoy aquí y no lo traje estare en un gran problema, me quedare sin su amistad.

Y era verdad, Garrett y el eran amigos desde muy jóvenes, pero la cosa era distinta ahora cuando llegue yo. Garrett vio el favoritismo de mi madre hacia el, y tomo cierto cariño hacia mi.

Si bien yo era un poco intranquila. Las cosas aquí en el reformatorio no eran diferentes.

Emmett era un capullo, era como decir la bella maligna de aquí adentro. Era el que mandaba y el que hacia el contrabando de la comida y las bebidas (cocacola Light y buenos perro calientes)

-Bellita… - beso mi mejilla mientras estaba en el comedor esperando a jasper.

-Hola, idiota. – me cruce de brazos y lo mire inquisitivamente. - ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

-Te vendo dos hot dogs por el precio de uno.

-Esta bien, comeré de la cafetería.

Jasper por casualidad salio del baño central de la institución y me hizo señas.

-Si no te molesta…

Me retire lejos de el.

¡-¿Qué quería? – pregunto jasper.

-Venderme panes con salchicha de mala calidad. – suspire. – Debí aceptarlos, ¡Era un 2x1!

Jasper me sonrió.

-¿Cómo va la ansiedad?

-Genial. – me encogí de hombros. – La cosa ha bajado su ritmo.

-Dentro de unos días te tocara ir a sesión publica con el psicólogo.

-Pensé que aquí las cosas eran libres, no necesito un loquero.

-Psicólogo. – murmuro sentándose conmigo en una mesa. - ¿Pedirás algo para almorzar?

-Por favor, quiero unos grasientos muslitos de pollos. – la boca se me volvió agua. – por favor.

-Voy a eso. – se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia la comida.

Jasper se había convertido en un buen amigo, compañero y sinceramente pienso que era lo mejor que había en este lugar.

Los demás eran unos criminales en formación y hasta yo me sentía criminal varias veces.

-le robaste unas cuantas veces a cullen, eso te hace criminal-me grito la mente.

Al pensar en Edward mi corazón se detuvo un minimo instante y luego siguió su curso.

No lo olvidaba, ni a el ni a todo lo que deje fuera de este lugar.

Pero mi transformación era importante. Y quería ver si el podía esperarme, si el realmente me quería.

Ha sido sumamente complicado para mi no pensar en mi hermano brillante. Garrett me dijo que estaba adolorido por mi partida hacia este lugar, y se que lo estaba. La pregunta era, ¿Lo que yo estaba haciendo compensaría mi ausencia?

-Oh… estas pensativa de nuevo. – susurro jasper mientra se sentaba a mi lado.

-Pensaba en… - chasquee mi lengua cuando me dio el olor a comida. – no importa. – aparte mi plato del suyo y comencé a comer.

-Extrañas a tu gente.

-Si. – asentí sin pensármelo. – Pero necesito esto.

-No paras de decir que necesitas estar aquí, y en parte se que es verdad. Pero deberías fijar una cita para verlos un dia, al momento de la visita.

-Eso no me hara sentir mejor.

-¿Te hace sentir mejor estar aquí sin ellos acaso?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero acercarme solo lograría que yo ignorara todo esto y no terminara mi curso.

-Pienso, que verlos te daría el aliento que quizás necesitas. – se encogio de hombros. – piénsalo un momento, solo un momento. Te haría mucho mas feliz verlos sonreir, se que ellos se sentiran mucho mejor al verte a ti aquí luchando por encontrarte de nuevo.

-¿No seras un psicólogo disfrazado? – lo mire incrédula.

-Nope. – sonrio. – Solo soy un amigo.

-Gracias.

Pose mi frente en su hombro y al separarme comencé a comer de nuevo, con ganas.

En las practicas la gente iba mejorando.

Todos tenían sus posiciones ya tomadas, y era genial. No tenia que mandarlos yo a nada, ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-Solo haz que tu espalda se vuelva mas hacia el bate. – le hable a una chica como de mi edad. – y la pelota saldrá disparada. Logrando un inatrapable.

-Vale. – movio el bate enseñándome.

-Entrenadora. – alguien dijo a mi lado. – el chico se ha doblado la muñeca.

-Vale, llévenlo a la enfermería. – le di un golpecito en el hombre al muchacho de quien no recordaba su nombre. – Descanza.

-Quería jugar.

-Y lo haras, pero no con la muñeca asi. Depende de lo que diga el doctor estará tu oportunidad de jugar. – le sonreí. – Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-¡Bellita! – alguien grito detrás de mi. Emmett me miro sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Jugar. – tenia una gorra de beisbol y un bate que lo movia amenazadoramente. – Vale bien, quisiera entrar al equipo.

-Estamos llenos. – le di la espalda. El tomo mi hombro. – no me toques.

-Venga, no podemos ser enemigos siempre, bella.

-Tómalo de esta manera. – cruce mis brazos. – Si sigues fastidiándome tu cara quedara enterrada en la tierra. Asi que mejor deja de joderme.

-Pero… -me miro como si fuera un niño bueno. - ¡Te di mi oferta de los hot dogs!

-No me importa. – me rei. – largo.

El se rio de mi cara y se alejo de mi vista, jasper venia. Emmett choco las manos con el se dijeron algo que supuse que era amistoso y se retiro.

Algo paso mientras los veía. Voltee la mirada y lo vi.

El estaba de pie del otro lado de la cerca que nos protegía de la libertad. Me miraba con una cara de horror, haciendo que me sintiera culpable.

Me acerque sin pensarlo hacia el rápidamente, mi corazón se detuvo. Mis manos se alzaron hacia el, mis pies iban sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a donde tenían que dirigirse, pero tenían una dirección. Mis ojos miraban, mi mente pensaba y mis pies andaban. Mi conciencia estaba perdida en la tristeza.

Sentí como las lagrimas bajaban y al llegar a la cerca el no estaba, nadie estaba allí.

Me arrodille en el campus, y comencé a sollozar.

-¿Bella?

-¡Vete! – grite a quien sea que me molestara.

Era un dolor incomprensible, impenetrable. Que había sentido, pero que había ignorado.

-¿Qué has visto? – pregunto la misma voz.

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas! – segui sollozando sin poder detenerme.

Sus manos me sostuvieron e hicieron que su pecho me refugiara. Mis sollozos no paraban.

-Tranquila…. – susurro jasper. – Yo también vi cosas los primeros días.

Lo mire. El asintió.

-Te estas sacando la porquería de tu cuerpo, es normal que la ansiedad juegue en tu contra.

-¿Qué viste? – chille.

-A alguien que extrañaba.

Y fue lo que paso.

Vi a Edward cullen. Y sabia, que lo extrañaba.

* * *

He tenido muuuchos problemas para actualizar, La pc se me daño y esta historia lamentablemente se me perdio. Gracias a los cielos en uno de mis facebook tenia guardado el archivo, pero con menos historia. lo que significa que tengo que reescribir algunas cosas.

Espero les guste.

G-


	13. Chapter 13

Después de cierto tiempo de nuestra llegada al reclutorio asistíamos a charlas psicológicas, era un trabajo multidisciplinario, psicólogos orientadores psiquiatras médicos sociólogos etc.

Lo cierto es que me puse demasiado nerviosa porque supongo que era la primera vez que asistia a estas cosas, sabia que me faltaba un tornillo pero no era para tanto asi que nunca necesite un psicólogo.

\- - Estaras bien. – llevaba con el tres semanas aquí y nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos. – Si primero son las grupales, luego al tiempo cuando respalden tu seguridad serán las individuales.

\- -¿Asististe tu igual? – le pregunte confusa.

\- -Si, por seis meses. Luego me toco entrar a las individuales.

\- -Oh… - solo pude decir. El director nos guio a todos por una puerta de metal negra, parecía la morgue.

Ese pensamiento solo hizo que me sintiera un poco mas asustada, pero no creo que ellos me hicieran daño a mi, la hermana perdida de diesel.

Hablando de eso, el había publicado un pequeño articulo sobre mi en el periódico estatal donde hablaba de nuestra historia –obviando que siempre jugué por el, obviamente- y que me había ido de casa sin hablar con el.

Eso fue muy estúpido y pase días quejándome con la pared por eso.

_¿No necesitas un psicólogo eh?_ Me grito mi mente.

_Cállate. Tu y yo vamos en el mismo rollo. _

Cuando entramos al cuarto lo primero que pude ver es que estaba demasiado iluminada, habían varias personas dentro con lentes o con una tablita repleta de hojas en la mano mientras nos veian y anotaban cosas.

Eramos un puto experimento.

Después que nos hicieran sentarnos, el director comenzó a hablar.

\- -Ellos son profesionales de ayuda, mientras estén aquí serán vuestros guias os llevaran por el buen camino y harán que vuestra vida cambie para bien. – me miro. – no se sientan asustados, ellos no hacen daño en lo absoluto. Ni les he traido a un matadero.

Yo quería saber porque me miraba. Pero un tipo hablo, era excepcionalmente guapo nos miro a todos y hablo.

\- - Mi nombre es Benjamin egypty. – sonrio. – Soy psicólogo y psicoterapeuta. Soy el guía de este lugar, ellos son mis compañeros. – les señalo sonriente. - ¿Quién quiere comenzar por presentarse?

Nadie levanto la mano, y siempre tenia la maldita suerte de que se fijaban en mi a donde fuera.

\- -¿Qué tal tu? – se acerco un poco a mi.

\- -Paso. – solte a regaña dientes.

\- -¿Por qué?

\- -Porque a ustedes no les importa nada de lo que pase en mi puta vida. – le sonreí con suficiencia.

\- -¿Por qué crees que no nos importa?

\- -Porque ustedes tienen la suya propia, perfecta, con dinero y sin vicios. – me encogi de hombros. – No entiendo porque se preocuparían por una tan de bajo rango como la mia, entonces olvídalo.

\- -Bien. – asintió hacia mi. – soy profesional de la conducta humana, es por ello que me interesa.

\- -Creo que lo único que te interesa de verdad es tu sueldo. – me levante de la silla. – No necesito un loquero que me examine, necesito dormir.

El miro los papeles que tenía en las manos.

\- -¿Bella swan? – me dio una sonrisa timida. – Hermana de diesel swan.

\- -Que novedad. – murmure para mi. - ¿Aja?

\- -Buen jugador, y al parecer tienen el mismo temperamento.- se encogio de hombros. – Mirenla, todos. – los demás posaron su vista en mi. - ¿Piensan que esta loca? – Todos asintieron yo solte una risita. – Yo pienso que es muy valiente. – se recostó a un escritorio. – Y eso es bueno, siempre hay una razón para que todos estemos en estos lugares. ¿Cuál es tu razón?

\- -Drogas.

\- -¿Algo mas?

\- -Si lo hubiera no se lo dijera. – me gire para salir de la habitación.

Pero el hizo algo inesperado.

\- - Tu madre siempre prefirió al jugador. – Recorde ese tiempo que ella me rechazaba por el. – Y siempre tuviste que luchar por un lugar en el mundo, pero diesel te lo arrebataba.

Me gire hacia el con los puños cerrados.

\- -Eso es cruel.

El se encogio de hombros y me miro.

\- -Necesitabas sobre salir, pero tu hermano siempre tenia la gloria.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el hasta ponerme frente a frente.

\- - Intenta seguirme jodiendo. – sisee. – Intentalo solo una vez.

Sentía un nudo en mi estomago que quería desprenderse, pero no podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía llorar delante de el.

\- -Tu madre falto a tu graduación por ir a ver un partido de tu hermano y…

No pude dejar que terminara. Me lance contra el y sentí como mi puño crugio en su quijada. El callo al suelo, tapándose la cara. En sus ojos había terror.

\- - Intentalo de nuevo, estaras muerto listillo.

No entendia el porque, y tampoco porque si eran estudiadores de la mente no hacían algo para detenerlo.

Me retire de la habitación con las lagrimas en mis ojos. La gente se me quedo viendo sorprendida y no me importaba. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Me encerre en mi habitación y comencé a recordar lentamente todo.

_Busque con la mirada a mama sonriente mientras obtenia mi titulo. Ella no estaba. _

\- _¿Mama? _

\- _¿Qué pasa bella?_

_Trague contra mi garganta. _

\- _Pense que vendrías. _

\- _Diesel ha tenido un juego importante. _

\- _Vale. _

_No tuvo ni la descencia de disculparse. _

Me acurruque en mi cama mientras el mundo se me venia encima.

\- _¿Qué te ha dado mama de regalo?_

\- _No lo se, pero esa muñeca se ve asquerosa. Pareciera que la hubiera tallado ella misma y lo hiciera a propósito. ¿Qué te ha dado a ti? _

\- _Nada. – sabia que mentia. _

\- _Diesel. – le mire intranquila. – No me gusta que me mientan. _

\- _Es que, bella mama me ha dado un regalo grande y lo he tirado a la basura. _

_Me tape la boca con mis manos, sorprendida. _

\- _¡Porque has hecho eso! – exclame caminando fuera de la casa y me fije a buscar entre la basura. – Diesel, mama trabaja duro para darnos regalos. – mire lo que había tirado a la basura. – whoa. _

_El celular mas fascinante que yo había visto nunca y que había pedido de regalo. _

Gemi adolorida.

\- _¡Que crees que estas haciendo! – ella me grito. – te ves ridícula. _

_Tenia ocho años, ¿Qué esperaba? _

\- _Pense que poniéndome esto me querrías mas. – me veía estúpida con la ropa deportiva de diesel, pero me parecía tanto a el que por un momento me hice la idea de que era el. Y también que mama me querria mucho mas ahora. _

\- _Dios, niña. Eres un defecto de fabrica, tu hermano es brillante. Tu nunca seras asi. _

\- _¿Por qué dices eso?_

\- _Jesus tuve que enviarte con tu padre. – suspiro y comenzó a quitarme la ropa con demasiada brusquedad. – eres tan marimacha y parecida a el._

\- _¿Por qué no dices lo mismo de diesel? – dije yo en un susurro. – El y yo nos parecemos. _

_Me zarandeo con fuerza haciendo que yo chillara y me asustara. _

\- _¡Jamas vuelvas a decir eso sobre tu hermano! – me grito. – El es demasiado para ti, tu eres la copia que nunca llegara a ser como el. _

_Llore como niña, con la diferencia de que si lo era. _

Sentí la primera fractura de mi corazón.

\- _¿Iras a la fiesta de tu hermano? – me pregunto alice. _

\- _No. – susurre mirando a la nada. – nadie me ha invitado. _

\- _Bells. Es tu hermano. _

\- _Siempre he estado detrás de el y no me ha invitado. – la mire con tristeza.- o rene no quizo que asistiera. _

El dolor punzante en mi pecho.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí bella? – me pregunto diesel. _

\- _¿Qué quieres decir? – respondi ignorando su mirada. _

\- _Pense que estarías en mi fiesta._

\- _No me has invitado. _

_Se acerco a mi y me abrazo. _

\- _Bella, se supone que estaras conmigo siempre. No es necesario una invitación cuando sabemos que no podemos estar separados. – beso mi mejilla. – sin ti soy… barro. _

\- _¿Barro?_

\- _Para no decir esa palabra grosera que tu dices. _

\- _¿Quieres decir que eres mierda? _

\- _Exactamente. – asintió hacia mi sonriente. – Sin ti soy como la mierda. _

Y dolia, dolia mucho.

Mis pensamientos siguieron hasta que decidi hacerlo.

Camine lentamente al baño y busque una de las afeitadoras de jasper saque las hojillas que tenían dentro y lo hice.

Pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Pero yo siempre fui un defecto de fabrica, una inútil.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a jasper corriendo por los pasillos conmigo en sus brazos, mis muñecas cubiertas de sangre y con unas cuantas palabras escritas.

"**_Siempre seremos el equipo swan"_**

POVEDWARD.

Diesel estaba en el sillón cambiando la tv mientras yo preparaba te para los dos. El y yo nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos, el sentía la perdida como yo.

Yo la amaba, y deseaba que las cosas estuvieran bien para ella. Quería encontrarla y amarla, demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

Diesel sin embargo, parecía como si sintiera que ella hubiese muerto. Una vez me hablo de la conexión que tenían.

\- -Es… algo extraño. ¿Sabes? Es como si ella pensara todo antes de yo decirlo y al revés es ridículamente cierto, tan real. – sonrio a la nada. – Pero no lo siento ahora.

\- -¿Lo sentias cuando ella no estaba aquí?

\- -Bella siempre se iba por lapsos de tiempo, ella fue una buena boxeadora en las calles pero siempre rechace esa parte de ella y como siempre hacia lo que se le viniera en gana preferia irse de casa por un tiempo. Pero yo sentía la conexión viva entre los dos, cuando ella volvia con la cara un poco deformada solo me sonreía y yo sabia todo lo que había pasado. –suspiro. – Bella es muy especial, es una lastima.

\- -¿Qué es una lastima?

\- -Siempre fue mi sombra aunque yo nunca lo permitiera, pero mi madre no fue buena ni bonita con ella. Muchas veces la encontré diciéndole cosas a bella que no es normal de una madre para con su hija.

\- - ¿Qué paso con tu padre?

\- -Charlie es un buen hombre, pero se alejo cuando phil casi se propasa con bella, quiero decir Charlie lo iba a golpear pero Rene lo defendió y le monto un numerito en la fiscalía donde emitieron una orden de alejamiento contra el.

\- -¿Propaso en que sentido?

\- -Quiso atacarla sexualmente.

-Dios… bella era una santa.

\- -Tu madre es estúpida.

El me miro por un momento, luego asintió en silencio.

\- -Creo que la dejaron caer cuando estaba naciendo. – nos reimos. – quiero a mi madre, nuestra relación siempre fue mas privada. Mas junta que la de ella con bella. Pero le guardo mucho rencor por todo lo que le hizo a mi hermana.

\- -Lo siento mucho, por los dos.

\- -Hemos logrado sobrevivir con el paso del tiempo. Quise mantener a bella en sus cabales, pero ella es como un ave en el amazonas. Libre, hermosamente libre. Nunca pude detenerla y es mejor asi. Nunca la detendría.

\- -Cuando me llamo me hablo de un reclutorio para drogadictos, ella lo esta haciendo para no dañarte.

El asintió mirándome ahora.

\- -Estoy seguro que si. – se toco el pecho. – Pero no siento lo mismo.

\- -¿Qué sientes ahora?

\- Nuestra bella ha muerto Edward.

Me desplome en ese mismo instante.

..

Espero le guste :D


	14. cortas explicaciones

Feliz navidad y feliz Año nuevo para las que me lean.

Lamentablemente no he podido escribir mas porque:

1: La pc se quemo debido a un apagón.

2: Obviamente perdí todo el material nuevo.

3: No tenia donde escribir.

Seguire con las historias en un momento dado, cuando logre reconstruir todo o parte de lo que ya habia plasmado.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas.

G


End file.
